The Midnight Dragon
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Sorry, for the first time ever I was completely stumped for a summary. So the best I can do is: "How can you say you love her? You can't love her, she's a monster!" "She's not a monster! And I love her because she beautiful on the inside and on the outside!"Negaishipping! 10th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!
1. Chapter 1: The Story

Hey everyone, Toadettegirl2012 is back again! And guess what, more Holiday Fun! Yay! Anywho it's October the tenth month of the year and that means yeah Halloween. Me and my family doesn't really celebrate Halloween since were Christian so this technically isn't a Halloween fanfic. But even so I decided to make for October anyways, mostly because I think it would be weird if I didn't have a fanfic for the tenth month of the year, what I didn't want to leave October hanging! Anywho this one is more of a supernatural based fanfic…and I guess just a little scary but it doesn't matter, so go ahead and read to see how you like it!

**The Midnight Dragon**

**By: Toadettegirl2012**

**(Tenth Fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)**

**Summary: Sorry, for the first time ever I was completely stumped for a summary. So the best I can do is: "How can you say you love her? You can't love her, she's a monster!" "She's not a monster! And I love her because she beautiful on the inside and on the outside!"Negaishipping! 10th fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection!**

**Ages: Ash:16 Iris:16 Cilan:18**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Story**

"Wow Shanna, you got a part in a play?" Iris squealed, "That's so awesome!" she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Iris," Shanna said hugging her purple haired friend back, she then pulled away from her friend and sweatdropped "b-but…I-I didn't actually get a part in the play, I got the part of the narrator!"

"The narrator!?" Iris said falling over anime style

Shanna laughed, "I told them I was shy, so they gave me the role of the narrator!"

"Oh Shanna," Iris said getting to her feet, "you really need to get over being so shy!"

"Hey, at least give her credit for getting a part in the play," Ash said to Iris

"Yeah besides in every play, weather the part is big or small, every part makes a big impact in the overall performance of the entire play," Cilan added

It was October the air was cool and the trees, was mostly bear or had a few brownish leaves dangling from their branches. And since it was close by the three friends Ash, Iris and Cilan decided to stop at Iris's home town the Village of Dragons. The trio were invited by Elder to stay at her house, which they accepted, but they had just started getting comfortable when Iris's childhood friend, Shanna came over with some news. Shanna had obtained a part in a play, which came to a shock for everyone since Shanna was rather shy person.

"Is there a special reason why the village is showing a play, Shanna?" Cilan asked as the four friends gathered on the comfortable couches in the large living room of Elder's house.

"Yes, the play I'm in, along with many others, is for the Festival of Dragons!" Shanna informed.

"The Festival of Dragons!" Iris gasped, "I almost forgot about that! Shanna when's the festival?"

A wide grin appeared on the brown haired teen's face "The celebration's only a few days away!"

This caused both girls to squeal and start to jump up and down around the room; Cilan and Ash sweatdropped and stared at them in confusion.  
"W-What's the Festival of Dragons?" the raven haired teen asked

"Oh, it's a big festival that's held here in the Village of Dragons, every year," Elder said as she entered the room carrying a tray of refreshments in her hands, she placed the tray on the coffee table "we hold the festival to celebrate the day the Village of Dragons was founded,"

"Not only that the festival is tons of fun, too!" Iris exclaimed with a smile

"Yeah, it starts at noon and lasts all the way to midnight!" Shanna added

"The theme for the festival is all old timey so people are all dressed up in really pretty reissuance clothes," Iris said clapping her hands, "with the big poufy dresses and jester outfits and stuff like that!"

"Iris remember when we were little and we would always wear the exact the same dresses?" Shanna asked her friend

"Uh-huh, I remember that!" Iris said, "We would go around all dressed up, playing fun games,"

"And we would go around eating yummy food!" Shanna added.

"Yeah and winning lots of prizes!" Iris said happily

Shanna then gasped, "Oh, Iris do you remember all the dancing?"

"Of course I do! The dancing was my favorite part!" Iris squealed, spinning around in a circle, "there would always be music playing and people would always gather around the statues of Zekrom and Reshiram to dance!"

"And then at midnight they would play a slow song, and people would always slow dance!" Shanna added

"Oh, yeah that part of the festival's always so romantic!" Iris giggled

"Wow, you two sure know quite a lot about this festival," Cilan said

"Well, who blame them," Elder said with a smile, "those two went every year to the Festival of Dragons,"

Both Iris and Shanna blushed at the Elder's comment.

"Hey, Iris," Ash said turning to his purple haired friend as she and Shanna went back to their seats, "since this festival thing's so fun, do you think Cilan and I could come to?"

"Of course Ash," Iris said with a smile

"Yeah, everyone's welcomed to come to the Festival of Dragons!" Shanna finished

"Speaking of the festival,," Elder said as she settled down into one of the arm chairs, "Shanna, dear you said you were going to be in a play, correct?" the brown haired teen nodded, "with so many plays that are going to be put on at the festival, do you mind sharing what play you're going to be in?"

"Oh, you want to know what play I'm going to be in?" Shanna repeated, picking up her bag she had set on the floor, she rummaged through it before pulling out a thick packet of paper that were all stapled together, "I have the script right here," Shanna looked at the script for a moment, "let's see the title of the play I'll be in is called…oh, the Midnight Dragon!"

At the name of the play, a small gasp escaped from Iris's lips.

Ash looked over towards her, "What's the matter Iris?" he asked upon seeing her reaction

"Huh, oh i-it's nothing," Iris said with a half-smile, "it's just that the Midnight Dragon…is one of my favorite plays, that's all!"

"Oh that good to hear," Shanna said as she flipped through the script of the play, "since you like it so much, Iris, is it okay if I practice my line in front of you guys?"  
Everyone agreed

After clearing her throat Shanna started to read her lines off the script and started to tell everyone the story of the Midnight Dragon.

* * *

The story was about a princess, who lived in a kingdom long ago and far away. The citizens of the kingdom loved the princess dearly; this was because of how sweet and kind she was to everyone. The princess (TG2012: who I will not give a name to because I'm too lazy to do so) could always be seen playing with the children of the kingdom or having a Pokémon battle in her free time. But even though everyone loved the princess there was one thing, not even her parents, knew about the princess.

On nights with a full moon the princess would always slip out of the castle and head to the forest. There at exactly midnight, when the princess was bathed in the full moon's light, the beautiful princess would be transformed into a scaly dragon. With her wings, scaly reptile like skin, long tail, razor sharp teeth, and claws the princess thought she was hideous. She hated the dragon; she hated the scaly creature that would take place of her body. She hated how she didn't know the reason of the transformation; she hated every bit of it!  
This would send the princess, in her dragon form, into a rage! A rage in which she had no control over herself, in her dragon form the princess would go about the forest destroying everything in her path. She burned, smashed, and obliterated everything she saw all through the night all the while screeching the horrible roar of a dragon.

When the first rays of the morning sun rose, the princess was happy to find that she would return to her normal form. But even though she could cover up being a dragon the princess couldn't cover up the damage that had been done to the forest. Many of the kingdom's citizens noticed the large amount of damaged done to the forest and were frighten by it. She even heard people saying that they witnessed seeing the attacks on the forest which they described as horrifying and terrible! They claimed that a vicious and hideous dragon like creature was destroying the forest with fire, dragon type moves and pure strength as it roared loudly through the nights.

At first the princess didn't think much about it and hoped that everyone would think it wasn't true, but it was when she overheard her father saying that there will be a large amount of money given to the person who can capture the creature that had been destroying the forest, is when she became concerned. Now throughout the nights the hunters and knights of the kingdom were out searching the forest in search of the Midnight Dragon, which the people had given the title due to how the attacks happened at midnight.

With so many people out in the forest at night the princess was finding it harder and harder to escape to the forest to transform, every full moon. When midnight came, on a night of a full moon, the princess change into her dragon form, but now without the feeling of rage from how ugly she felt when she was a dragon she no longer attacked. Instead she would roam around the forest doing her best to avoid the knights and hunters who pursuit her. If the princess happened to make contact with any of them she had no choice but to slaughter them, she couldn't risk getting captured by them, it could expose her secret.  
As the bodies of the people the princess had killed started to appear more and more often and the stories that were told of people witnessing the attacks of the Midnight Dragon became more frequent. Soon news about the Midnight Dragon speared to neighboring kingdoms. This caused people to greatly fear the Midnight Dragon! Hearing all of this deeply saddened the princess that she would often find herself weeping the night before the full moon. She hated having to go to the forest and transform but she had no choice.

The miserable princess would have died of grief if it hadn't been for a knight that came to her kingdom. The knight had been hired by her father; her father had hired the knight because of his excellent hunting skills. The king was tired of his knights coming back from the forest empty handed and wanted the dragon gone for good, so he hired the knight and even offered to pay him double the amount he had originally set for the capture of the dragon. The princess was frighten at first when she learned all this but her frighten thoughts were quickly washed away when she laid her eyes on the knight.

He was tall, strong, brave and very handsome; within a few days of the knight working in the castle the princes fell very much in love with the knight. As for the knight as he worked in the castle he noticed the princess and was memorized by her beauty the minute he saw her, he feel in love the princess. The knight didn't hesitate to confess to the princess the feelings he had towards her. He would often give her gifts and would shower her with complements any time he could. The princess also wanted to tell the knight how much she loved him, but she was too afraid of what he might say if he found out she was the Midnight Dragon. Would he despise her? Would he love her? The princess just didn't know. So to answer her questions the princess deiced to test the knight.

On the night of the full moon the princess took the knight to the forest and poured out her feelings and told him how much she loved him. The knight was very pleased to hear all this, but the princess wasn't done testing him. When midnight struck she allowed the knight to witness her transform into the terrible Midnight Dragon. She told the knight, who was now terribly frightened, that if he truly loved her, he would embrace her, kiss her and never tell anyone about her being the Midnight Dragon.  
But the knight knowing about the large reward for the Midnight Dragon, he drew his sword and rushed at the princess. The princess was startled at this, as the knight swung his weapon at her, as she dodged every swing of the sword she realized something. The princess realized that the knight didn't love her. She realized that he only wanted the large reward that her father had put in place for the capture of Midnight Dragon. She realized he wanted to capture her more then he wanted to love her! She realized because of this dragon form that would take over her body at midnight on the night of a full moon that the knight didn't love her. That no one would love her!  
This terrible realization sent the princess into a rage! This horrible rage made the princess want to get rid of them, all of them, all of the people that wouldn't love her because of her dragon form! The princess destroyed everything and everybody in her path! She burned the forest, the trees, the people and Pokémon that were within it. She destroyed her kingdom, the houses, farms, the castle, everything that she could physically reduce to a pile of nothing, was obliterated!  
As her kingdom was aglow with flames the princess didn't know what to do but to throw herself into the blazing flames. The princess died that night, along with everyone else in the kingdom, but her soul remained upset, angry and hungry for revenge! She wanted revenge for no one willing to loving her!

As the story goes they say that the princess's angry soul roamed the earth for a while before she decided to do something about her misery. She discovered that she could implant herself into humans bodies the princess's soul would mostly stay quiet but a few days before a full moon her voice would appear in the person's head, reminding them of what her soul wanted: true love. The princess would always tell the person that she'd promise to leave them under one condition, that condition was if the person could find someone that will love them even in their dragon form. The princess would stay as a voice in the person's head except on the nights with a full moon, that's when she would take control of the person's body and transform them into the Midnight Dragon. Then she would roam about searching for someone to love the person. If she is able to find someone to love the person, even in dragon from, a kiss from the person's true love will ease the princess's angry soul and she'll go off in peace.

* * *

"So, that's the story of the Midnight Dragon," Shanna said looking u from her script, she gave a sheepish smile, "yeah, I know the ending is kinda…um-"

"Bitter and cold," Cilan said, with a slight frown, "it leaves a rather unpleasant after taste in the person's mouth," the connoisseur then chuckled a bit at the confused look on Shanna's face, "in other words, that wasn't the best fairy tale that I've heard,"

"Fairy tale? Oh, no it's not a fairy tale," Shanna said with a shake of her head

"Shanna's right," Elder said, "most of the plays that are performed at the Festival of Dragon's are true stories. And the Midnight Dragon happens to be one of those true stories,"

"Whoa, no way!" Ash said, his eyes growing wide, "so there was really a crazy dragon princess that rampaged through the night and burned down everything even her own kingdom?"

Elder chuckled at the raven haired teen's shocked expression, "Well, yes. Only the last part is a myth,"

"Yeah, the director of the play said that last part about the princess's angry soul roaming around and all was added a long time ago just to add a bit of flare to the play," Shanna said with a smile

"Oh, well who ever came up with that did a good job then, because that the whole angry soul thing…makes the play sound really creepy," Ash said rubbing the back of his head

"But Ash it's just a story," Cilan said shaking his head

"Yeah I know," Ash said sweatdropping

"Besides only a little kid would believe something like that, right Iris?" Shanna said with a giggle as she turned to her friend, when she got no response she frowned, "Iris?"

The purple haired teen was huddled up on the couch. Her knees close to her chest, with her hands wrapped tightly around them. Iris was gnawing on her lower lip and her brown eyes were fixed on the floor, and uneasy look lingered in them.

"Hey, Iris…you okay?" Ash asked realizing that his dragon loving friend has said nothing throughout the entire time Shanna had been telling her story, "Iris!" Ash said a little louder.

Finally hearing her name being called, Iris's eyes darted up from the floor she jumped slightly as she was startled to see everyone was staring at her, "What?" she asked, clearly she had been unaware of what had been happening for the past few minutes.

"What did you think of the play Shanna's going to be in?" Cilan asked, "Did you like it?"

"No," Iris said quickly, as if she didn't have to think much about her answer

"But Iris," Shanna said giving a confused look, "I thought you said the Midnight Dragon was one of you favorite plays,"

"Huh? Oh! I…uh, um…that's r-right, i-it is," Iris said lowering her knees as her fingers reached up to mess with some of her hair, "it is my fa-favorite it's just that-"

"That story totally spooked you out didn't Iris?" Ash asked, a small smile appearing on his face

"What! No it didn't!" Iris protested

"Yeah it did your totally scared!" Ash said laughing a bit

"What…I-I mean um," the purple haired teen's cheeks glowed a soft pink with embarrassment, "I'm not scared of some silly old story Ash," Iris said crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from him, "like Shanna said only a little kid would believe a story like that!"

* * *

That's all I got for the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Now on to the next chapter! But please review on chapter 1 please :3  
BYE:Toadettegirl2012 (even though the fanfic isn't over yet, I gotta put my little signature :3)

**Chapter edited: Hasn't been edited yet, but it will be…soon**


	2. Chapter 2:A Crush! Not Me!

here's chapter 2 guys

dsiclamer: i have no ownership to Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Crush?! Not Me!**

* * *

Later in the afternoon Iris and Shanna were up in Iris's room (tg2012: I'm assuming since there is no indication that Iris has parents I'm going to say she lived with Elder when she was younger so…) giggling and chatting to one another about the annual festival that would take place in the Village of Dragons.

"The festival's in three days and I can't wait!' Shanna squealed happily.

"Yewoch!" Iris cried, she gave an irked look to her friend, "Shanna, don't pull so hard!"

Shanna sweatdropped, "Whoops, sorry Iris," she had forgotten she was brushing Iris's long violet hair and her sudden outburst had gotten the brush she was using caught in her friend's hair.

"It's okay," Iris said, wincing as Shanna untangled the brush from her hair as gently as she could, "but yeah I can't wait either for the Festival of Dragons! Oh it's going to be so much fun!"

"What do you think you're going to wear?" Shanna asked as she successfully untangled the comb and started to brush her friend's violet locks of hair again

"Um…I'm not sure," Iris admitted, she shifted on her bed and looked towards her open closet that was lined with the clothes that she owned, "well for one thing I know I don't own anything that would work as renaissance clothing,"

"Yeah, me neither," Shanna said finishing brushing a section of Iris's hair and setting it aside, "maybe we should go shopping tomorrow to look for outfits!"

"Yeah, I guess that would be fun!" Iris said, with a smile, but then she frowned and sighed, "but even when I find something to wear, what am I gonna do about my hair?" Iris asked frowning at her reflection in the mirror, that was against the wall, and of all of her hair that Shanna was brushing

"What do you mean Iris?" Shanna asked

"I mean I don't know what to do with it," Iris said, slightly blushing, "I-I was thinking of just leaving it in its normal hair style but-"

"Oh Iris you can't do that!" Shanna said, "it's a special occasion, and you have to do something awesome with your hair!"

The purple haired teen bit her lip, "Well…I-I don't know Shanna…"

"But you just have to" Shanna insisted as she finished brushing another portion of her friend's hair, "I mean you hair is so long and beautiful, it be a shame if you didn't fix it up!"

"I-I know but…I just don't know what to do with all my hair!" Iris admitted, "…that's why I never fix it up in the first place…'cause I-I don't know how…"

"Oh, is that all?" Shanna asked, Iris blushed a bit with embarrassment and nodded, "if you just need someone to fix up your hair, Iris, I'll be happy to do it for you!"

"Really?" Iris asked looking at her friend, "You do that for me?"

"Yup, free of charge to!" Shanna said with a giggle, "and besides what are friend's for?"

"Shanna you're the best!" Iris said hugging her childhood friend.

"Okay, now how do you want me to style you hair, Iris?" Shanna asked, she handed her friend the brush she had been using and ran her fingers over her friend's violet hair that was now tangle free, and nicely brushed.

Iris shrugged, "Um I don't know, what do you suggest, Shanna?"

"Um let's see," Shanna gather two large sections of Iris's hair in her hands, "um…I could do pigtails,"

Iris made a face at her reflection, "Nah, makes me look like a five year old,"

"True," Shanna said, she let go of Iris's hair, "Oh, I could a French braid your hair!" she suggested

"No" Iris said shaking her head, "with all the hair I have a French braid would take too long,"

"Yeah and besides I'm not really good at doing French braids," Shanna said, she started tapping her chin; she was silent for a moment, "Oh! I got it! How about I put you hair up in curlers?"

"Curlers?" Iris repeated, a twinge of curiosity in her voice

"Yeah, if I put you hair up in curlers it'll make you hair all curly!" Shanna explained,

"Really?" Iris asked smiling, Shanna nodded, "well then that's sounds awesome! Besides my hair has never been curled before!"

"Oh yay! Curled hair is totally renaissance! It'll be perfect!" Shanna squealed, "Oh Iris you'll look so beautiful!"

Iris felt herself blush, "Y-You really think so Shanna?"

"Of course!" Shanna said, "With your hair curled and all we'll tie everything together by adding a bit of makeup!"

"Makeup?" Iris questioned rolling her eyes, "but Shanna you know I-I'm not a real big fan of makeup…"

"Oh come on Iris," Shanna begged, "it'll only be a little!"

"But makeup i-is…um…makeup is messy!" Iris quickly said

"Oh that's just an excuse," Shanna said rolling her eyes, "makeup isn't messy, it's fun! Come on please!"

Iris sighed, "Alright…fine we'll do makeup,"

"Yay!" Shanna squealed, hugging her friend, "I'll go get my makeup bag, so we can try picking out the makeup we're going to use!"

(tg2012: huh…now that I think about it….I kinda gave Shanna Dawn's personality :/ Crap, I should have used Dawn, but she really won't fit in the Village of Dragons right now… ah well…)

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen Ash was staring down the Oran berry pies that were cooling on the counter, like a Pidey would stalk a fat juicy Caterpie. He glanced up at Elder; the old women's back was turned as she mixed together some more filling for the pies. The raven haired teen grinned to himself, he looked back to the pies. He focused in on the best looking one. Ash hesitated for a moment before he slowly reached his hand out for the pie. His fingertips were just about to graze over the pie's golden brown crust when-

_Thwack!_

"OW!" Ash cried as he yanked his hand back

"Please, Ash, don't touch the pies," Elder said turning and giving Ash a look of disapproval

"Yeah, Ash these pies are for the Festival of Dragons," Cilan said as he topped one of the already cooled pies with a thick layer of whipped cream

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to take that much," Ash murmured as he rubbed the back of his hand which was now a bit red

"That's what you always say, Ash," Cilan said with a chuckle, "it starts with one little taste and before you know it the whole things gone!"

Ash frowned at the connoisseur, "Geez, Cilan you sound just like my mom," he turned his attention back towards the pies, "I mean I was just going to taste a bit of the crust…and a little bit of the filling wouldn't of hurt either…"

"Iris told me how much of a big appetite you had, and guess she was right," Elder said with a laugh as she looked at the raven hired teen, he gave a nervous laugh as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "now I appreciate that you like my pies, Ash, but I don't need you eating them. Besides we don't want bits and pieces missing from the pies do we?"

"In other words Ash," Cilan said setting one of the finished Oran berry pies aside, "it be best if you left the kitchen,"

"But I just wanted a tiny little taste!" Ash protested, he stuck his hand out to swipe some of the whipped cream from one of the completed pies, but Elder's spoon came down and whacked the back of his hand again, which a loud _THAWCK!_

"OWWW!" he moaned

"Come on Ash," Cilan said wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing before grabbing Ash by the back of his shirt, he started leading his friend towards the living room

"Aw, no fair…" Ash grumbled as Cilan dragged him from the kitchen

"Just stay in here until the pies are done," Cilan said as he headed back into the kitchen

"But Cilan-" Ash started, but he was cut off when Iris came down stairs

"See Shanna, I told you makeup was messy!" Iris called over her shoulder as she entered the living room

"Well it's not my fault! I told you if you kept moving I'd spill it on you," Shanna called from the stairs

"Well maybe you should of-Oh!" Iris jumped, startled when she saw Ash standing in the living room, "oh…uh h-hey Ash,"

Ash would have responded to the teen's greeting but he couldn't as he just stared at Iris and what she was wearing. The purple haired teen wasn't dressed in her normal pink and yellow outfit and that was because those articles of clothing that she would normally wear were bundled up in her arms. On her body instead was a fluffy pink bathrobe, it was obvious to Ash that it was a bit too small due to how short it was. It cut off just at Iris's knees, which showed off her long smooth legs. The bathrobe was also a bit tight fitting on Iris, making her hour glass shape a bit more noticeable, and also the hand that wasn't occupied by her clothes had a firm grip around the top part of the bathrobe. This was done to prevent the top portion of the pink bathrobe from slipping down and showing her bra.

Ash quickly looked up from that area and turned his attention to Iris's face. Ash blinked, he was shocked to see that Iris was wearing makeup! Her lips were colored a light rose pink color, her cheeks were brighten with a bit of pink powder blush, but it was Iris's eyes that grabbed Ash's attention the most.

Iris's large brown eyes, were beautiful, her eyelids were dusted with a lovely royal purple, blended into the purple eye shadow was a bit of silver glitter and twinkled every time they caught the light. Her long eyelashes were coated evenly with black mascara; her lashes look bigger and fuller and made her chocolate brown eyes stand out more. The purple haired teen's eyes were gorgeous and they drew full attention to her face and they complimented her dark purple hair that was smooth and ran freely down her back in beautiful long locks.

"Whoa uh…I-Iris why are you…u-uh…" Ash stammered

"Oh…why am I dressed in a…uh, bathrobe?" Iris murmured biting her lower lip as her cheeks turned a bit red, she obviously embarrassed at what she was wearing, "sorry Ash, it's Shanna's and it's the only thing I could find so…"

"Oh no, not that" Ash said with a slight chuckle as he face felt warm, "I was wondering about the makeup,"

"Oh…i-is it too much?" Iris asked softly as her dark chocolate brown eyes darted down to the floor for a brief moment

"What? Of course not," Ash said, "the makeup looks great! It makes you look really um…er pretty Iris,"

A smile lit up the dragon loving teen's face, "Oh…you really think so Ash?" she asked, Ash nodded, "well thanks, Ash…b-but the only reason I'm wearing it is because Shanna and I were messing around, trying to figure out what makeup we should wear to the Festival of Dragons, oh and look," Iris took her shirt that was bundled in one arm and held it up for Ash to see. There was a large brown splotch in the middle of the yellow shirt, "Shanna got liquid foundation all over me!"

"Hey I said sorry!" Shanna said as she came down the stairs, "maybe if stopped squirming around and giggling I wouldn't have dropped the whole bottle on you,"  
"It tickled when you putting the foundation on… but anyways my clothes!" Iris said turning her shirt for Shanna to see, "they're_ covered_ in liquid foundation!"

"Don't worry if you throw your clothes in the washing machine they'll be fine," Shanna informed.

The brown haired teen took the purple haired teen's makeup covered clothes and headed for the laundry room. This left Ash and Iris standing in front of each other awkwardly.

"Well, I just came down here to grab my bag so I could change into some clean clothes," Iris said grabbing her pink backpack from the couch

"I'm only in here cause Elder kicked me out of the kitchen," Ash said randomly

Iris giggled, "You tried eating the pies didn't you?"

"How did you-I-I mean no I didn't," Ash said giving a nervous half smile

"Yes you did Ash!" Cilan called, poking his head from the kitchen

"Cilan!" Ash grumbled a slight blush appeared on his cheeks

"Oh Ash," Iris said with a laugh, "your such a little kid," she removed her hand that was holding the top of her bathrobe to hit him playfully, but when it slipped down and showed her bright yellow bra Iris quickly replaced her hand, blushed and cutely bit her lower lip.

"Come on Iris," Shanna said coming back into the living room, "let's go back upstairs, once you get changed we can figure what makeup I'm going to wear,"

"Coming Shanna," the purple haired teen said following her friend up the stairs

"Oh um, Iris," Ash suddenly blurted

"Yeah, Ash?" Iris responded looking back at her raven haired friend

Ash stood there for a while just looking at her for a moment, before he said, "Uh…th-that make up your w-wearing…i-it, um l-looks really good on you…" he gave a nervous half smile

"T-Thanks Ash but..." she stopped to giggle a bit, "b-but um…you've already told me that the makeup l-looks good on me Ash,"

"Oh…u-um right…I-I did…" Ash stammered, as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "…er I guess I-I just wanted to l-let you know a second time…"

"Um…well t-thanks, A-Ash," Iris said with a smile

"Iris come on," Shanna called from upstairs

"Right coming Shanna!" Iris called up the stairs; she turned for a split second, gave a quick smile to Ash before going up the stairs.

Once she was gone Ash let out the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding in his chest.

* * *

Upstairs Shanna dapped a bit of lipstick from the corner of her mouth and then smiled, "There perfect," she said, "what do you think, Iris?"

The purple haired teen looked up from adjusted the bow on her skirt and smiled at her friend, "Wow, Shanna, you look awesome!"

Her browned haired friend had a deep blue makeup on her eyelids; she had applied a small amount of bright cherry red lipstick to her lips and had put on a bit of pink blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks," Shanna said, she grabbed a makeup wipe, "good we know what makeup were going to be using to go with our outfits,"

"Yup, I'm using the purple eye shadow and sliver glitter for my eyes," Iris said placing the makeup she would be using aside, "and I'm using this pretty pink lipstick for my lips,"

"Oh, don't forget the mascara," Shanna said handing her friend the small bottle of makeup

Once the two friend's had removed their makeup they flopped on Iris's bed and started to chat about the upcoming Festival of Dragons.

"As soon as we find the right dresses to wear to the festival, everything will be perfect!" Shanna exclaimed with a smile

"Yeah, we'll be all dressed up and we'll look amazing!" Iris added, she then giggled, "oh I just can't wait! Three whole days just seems way too long to wait for the Festival of Dragons!"

Shanna nodded with agreement, "Yeah I'm totally excited for the games,"

Iris licked her lips, "I'm dying to taste all the yummy food they serve at the festival ever year,"

"Oh and I just can't wait to play my part as the narrator in the Midnight Dragon play, ugh, but at the same time I'm so nervous," Shanna squealed, she turned to her friend, "do you think I'll do a good job Iris?"

Iris didn't answer, instead she was looked up at the ceiling and watched the ceiling fan as it went around and around in a circle, there was a slight frown on her face.

"Um, Iris did you hear me?" Shanna asked her friend

"Huh?" Iris asked turning her attention from the ceiling to her friend, she gave a sheepish smile, "sorry I was thinking, but yeah Shanna I'll think you'll do a great job as, just try not to think about it so much and don't be so nervous,"

"What do you mean don't be nervous?" Shanna exclaimed, "of course I'm going to be nervous! There's going to be a whole bunch of people watching me and w-what if I mess up?! Oh, that'll be so embarrassing! Maybe I should practice my lines again-"

"No!" Iris said, just as her friend sat up to grab her bag with the script, Iris's hand shot out and yanked her back down on the bed.

"N-No?" Shanna repeated looking at her friend with slight confusion, "What do you mean no?"

Iris sweatdropped, "Uh…I-I mean n-no because uh…if you practice your lines you'll just be worrying yourself more, that's all,"

Shanna smirked, "Oh is that it? Or is it just because Ash was right and you are scared of the story,"

Iris rolled her eyes, "No, that story would only scare little kids, now anyway's back to the Festival of Dragons," Iris said quickly changing the subject, "I can't wait to go dancing at the festival this year,"

"Yeah, the dancing was always so much fun," Shanna said but then she giggled, "hey Iris do you have anyone that's going to be taking you to the festival?"

"What do you mean by that Shanna?" Iris asked with a look of confusion coming over her face.

"You know what I mean Iris," Shanna said rolling her eyes, but the still confused look on her purple haired friend's face told her that she still didn't understand, "A date Iris, I asking you if you have a date the festival!"

"A date?!" Iris cried, suddenly sitting up

"Yeah Iris, couples always go to the Festival of Dragon's together," Shanna informed, sitting up as well.

"B-But Shanna…I-I'm not dating anyone…" Iris stammered as she messed with a lock of her hair, which was still free from her hair ties.

"Oh, Iris you don't have to be dating anyone," Shanna said rolling her eyes, "but do you have someone that you'd like to be your date to the festival?"

Iris shook her head, "No,"

"Are you sure?" Shanna asked with a sly grin

"Shanna where are you going with this?" Iris asked with an arched eyebrow

Shanna sighed, "Iris do I have to spell it out for you? I'm saying do you have a crush you want to ask out to the dance?"

"A crush?!" Iris exclaimed, looking at her friend with wide eyes

"Yeah, a crush," Shanna repeated smiling

"Wha-…I-I um…no! I don't have a crush!" Iris quickly stammered, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from her friend to hide the redness in her cheeks as she thought of a certain person.

Shanna laughed, she had seen the blush on Iris's face, "Yes you do! You totally have a crush!"

"Do not!" Iris snapped looking back at her friend, she pressed her lips together to try and hide the small grin that was trying to form

"Do to!" Shanna countered, "if you didn't your face wouldn't be all red and you wouldn't be smiling!"

"Shanna!" Iris yelled, her face bright red with embarrassment, she grabbed a pillow and hit her friend over the head with it playfully

* * *

Now that the pies for the Festival of Dragons were finished Elder had to go and tend to some things that were going on in the village and left Ash and Cilan to clean up the kitchen. And even though the conversation started out about if there was any leftover pie that Ash could snack on, the conversation was quickly turned onto what had happened in the living room with Iris.

"Cilan will you just shut up about it already?" Ash muttered as he forced on scrubbing the dirty counter top, and at the same time tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks, "for the last time I do not have a crush on Iris!"

Cilan chuckled, "Yes you do Ash, there's no sense in trying to hide it either because you make it so obvious!"

"I do not make my crush obvious!" Ash snapped

"Oh so you do have a crush on Iris?" Cilan asked with a sly smile

"Wha?! I-I mean um…NO!" Ash snapped

"Oh come on Ash, I'm not stupid," Cilan said as he put the eggs and milk away, "I can tell when a guy has a crush on girl, and I saw the way you were staring at Iris when you were talking to her earlier," he said looking at his friend

Ash felt his cheeks burn even more, "You saw all that?" he muttered, the chuckle that came from Cilan told him yes. The raven haired teen just kept his head down, to hide his red face, as he continued to scrub the counter, even though it was already clean.

"Yup, I saw it all, the way you were tripping over your words and the way you complemented her twice about the makeup," Cilan laughed a bit, "Ash it's just so obvious that you've fallen for her,"

"Cilan," Ash whined in embarrassment, he stopped scrubbing the counter and grabbed the bag of flour to hide his face behind, "just shut up!"

This caused Cilan to shake his head as he laughed, "It's alright Ash, if you have a crush on Iris, you don't have to keep denying it, besides I'm your friend you can tell me about it-"

"Alright whatever," Ash shoved the bag of flour into the cupboard and slammed it's door shut, "I have a crush on Iris, there I said it, happy now Cilan!" he yelled  
But the second those words left his mouth he slapped his hands over his mouth and gave a nervous glance at the ceiling. In his agitation to get Cilan off his back, he had forgotten that Iris and Shanna were right above him. The raven haired teen gave a panicked look to Cilan, as his face turned beet red, "Cilan please, please, _please_, don't tell anyone about that!" he begged clasping hands together, "if you do…ugh j-just don't i-it be so embarrassing!"

Cilan chuckled, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, you have a connoisseur's word,"

Ash sighed, but then frowned at the green haired connoisseur, "You better not tell anyone about that or-"

"Tell anyone about what?" asked Elder as she entered the kitchen

Ash whirled around, "Nothing!" he said with a nervous laugh

"Nothing?" Elder repeated, she looked around the kitchen which was still not clean, and then over at Cilan, "what does he mean by that?"  
Cilan chuckled, "Oh, he just has a crush on a girl that's all,"

"CILAN!" Ash yelled his face turning beet red again

"Hey, I never said who you were crushing on," Cilan said as he sweatdropped at the angry dagger's Ash was shooting at him with his eyes

"Oh a crush," Elder said with a smile as she looked at the raven haired trainer

Ash stiffed at the old women's look, "Ye-Yeah a… c-crush," he muttered as he started to mess with the left over flour that was sitting a bowl.

Elder laughed, "Does this girl know the feelings you have towards her?"

"No," Ash answered as he started to make a trail in the flour with his finger, "that's why she's my crush…"

"Are you planning to tell her?" Elder asked

"..." Ash's face turned a deep shade of red

"Well if are going to tell her," Elder said, "the best way to tell her is at a big event,"

"A big event like the Festival of Dragons?" Cilan asked, he was catching on to the old women's was doing

"Yes I guess so," Elder said

"I can't do that…it be weird," Ash said looking up from the bowl of flour now that his face wasn't so hot

"Well you don't have to tell her right away," Elder pointed out, "if you spend some time with this girl at the festival and both of you end up having a good time it be easier to tell her how you feel,"

"Yeah Ash," Cilan said, "you can um…be her escort to the festival,"

"Escort?" the raven haired boy repeated, "what's that?"

Cilan faced palmed and Elder sweatdropped.

"Well, dear, you could be her um…you know," Elder said looking at the teen and hoping that he was catching on to what she was trying to say

Ash gave both of them blank looks

Cilan sighed, "Ash you can be Ir- I mean this girl's date to Festival of Dragons,"

"Date…?" Ash said slowly, "…but isn't a date a fruit?"

"Ash, no not the fruit!" Cilan said falling over anime style

(tg2012: is a date a fruit…I'm not sure, meh I'll look it up on Google…)

"Date, you know to go with her," Elder explained

Finally everything clicked in Ash's brain, "Be her date?" Ash's eyes widen, "WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T BE HER DATE!" he exclaimed

"And why not?" Cilan asked

"B-Because, I-I'd ha-have to ask her out…a-and I-I wouldn't know wh-what t-to say and…and I-I just can't!" Ash cried, panic could be heard in his voice.

"Oh come on, Ash," Cilan encouraged, "all you have to do is ask her if Ir-I mean if she wants to go out to the festival with you, how hard could it be?"

"Very hard," Ash muttered looking back down at the bowl of flour, "I-I totally mess up and embarrass myself,"

"Ash, it won't be that hard," Elder said with a smile, "and besides I'm sure this girl will be more than happy to go with you,"

"You really think so?" Ash asked looking up, both Elder and Cilan nodded, "…well I-I'll think about it-"

"By the way, Ash, who is this girl you have these feelings for?" Elder asked

This question made Ash freeze, "No one…" he quickly answered

Cilan chuckled, "Are you sure you don't want to tell her Ash? I mean Elder does now this girl best-"

"CILAN SHUT UP!" Ash yelled, slamming his hands down on the counter, but that was a bad move.

Both of his hands made direct contact with the bowl of flour on the counter. The impact made the bowl fly up into the air and it and all of the flour landed on Ash' head.  
"You okay, Ash?" Cilan asked, as he waved his hand at the cloud of flour that had formed in the air

Ash coughed and sputtered as the cloud of flour cleared, when he was finally able to see himself he sighed. He was covered head to toe in white flour it covered his shirt, jeans and his raven hair and face were now ghostly white!

"Yeah…I'm okay," he muttered wiping the flour from his face and took the bowl off of his head

Both Elder and Cilan chuckled at the raven haired teen's appearance.

"I'll start cleaning the counter again," Cilan said, seeing that flour had also gotten on it

Taking the bowl from Ash Elder said, "Why don't you go upstairs and clean up, the bathroom's at the end of the hall,"

"Thanks," Ash said as he exited the kitchen.

As he headed for the stairs Ash couldn't help but think, _'Should I ask Iris to be my date to the Festival of Dragons? If I do, what would I say? What would I do if she said no? But what is she's says yes? Ugh, geez now look what Cilan and Elder did, now I'm really confused,'_

"Well I guess I'll just think about it while I get clean up," Ash said as he removed his flour covered shirt and draped it over his shoulders.

* * *

"Come on Iris, tell me, please!" Shanna begged her friend for the fifth time, "tell me who your crush is!"

"Shanna I said no!" Iris said, blushing, "I'm not telling!"

"Please, please, please I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Shanna pleaded

Iris shook her head as she held a pillow close to her chest, "there's no way I'm telling Shanna," she giggled, "it be way to embarrassing if I did!"

"Okay, you don't have to tell me," Shanna said, "could you just give me a hint to who it is?"

"No!" Iris said pressing her face against the pillow to hide her blushing face, "I'm not going to tell!"

Shanna opened her mouth to protest but she didn't get the chance to when the door suddenly opened. Both girls turned to see who was there, Shanna blinked and Iris pressed her mouth against the pillow to muffle a small squeal that escaped her lips. Standing there in the doorway was Ash. A shirtless Ash. A shirtless Ash that was covered in white powdery stuff.

"Whoa!" Ash stepped back in slight shock, "oh…er um…s-sorry I-I uh didn't mean t-to walk in on you two," he gave a nervous laugh as his cheeks turned a slight pink color, he was obviously embarrassed.

Iris felt her face flare up with blush as the sound of her heart pounded in her ears. She stared at her raven haired friend who was standing at the doorway of her bedroom, shirtless and looking...hot. Despite the fact he was practically covered in that white powder stuff, Iris couldn't pull her eyes away from him and his bare chest. Sure Ash wasn't a muscle man or anything but he defiantly was fit. His arms had some muscle and there was indication lines on his stomach were a six pack could be one day.

The purple haired teen had to force herself to look away so she darted her eyes upward. Only to lock her dark brown eyes with Ash's bright amber ones. Iris felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared into Ash's eyes for what seemed like forever until that goofy half smile of his appeared on his face. This made her stuff her face into her pillow and squeal again.

"Um…Ash what's all that powdery stuff…um," Shanna said breaking the silence that hung in the room

"Oh, you mean the flour?" Ash answered he rubbed the back of his head, "uh...let's just say it got um a little messy in the kitchen…" he cleared his throat, "I was uh going to clean up…uh Elder said the bathroom was at the end of the hall…hehe...but I uh guess not…"

"Oh, you're looking for the bathroom?" Shanna said with laugh, "Elder must have forgotten to tell you, the bathroom's at the end of the hall on the right…or was it the left…Iris which one is it?" Shanna turned to her friend, and made a face at how her purple haired friend had her face hidden in a pillow, "Iris?"

"Yeah, Shanna?" Iris answered, not bothering to lift her head from the pillow, "oh, right the bathroom's on the right,"

"What?" Shanna asked, not having heard her friend since she was talking into a pillow

"On the right,"

"Sorry one more time, Iris,"

"I said it's on the right!" Iris said lifting her head from the pillow, her eyes darted over to Ash, she gave a nervous smile, "er um…yeah the b-bathroom's on the end of the hall…o-on the r-right, Ash,"

"Thanks," Ash said giving a smile, he starts to leave the room but just as he was about close the door, he popped his head back in, "and…um…s-sorry again…for you know walking in w-without knocking o-or anything…uh I-I promise i-it won't happen again"

As soon as the door closes Iris flops onto her back and heaves out a big breath of air. She closes her eyes and waves her hands over her burning face.

"It's him isn't it?" Shanna asked with a giggle

"Who's him?" Iris asked opening one of her eyes

"Ash," Shanna said, "he's your crush right?"

"WHAT?!" Iris cried, sitting up, "NO! A-Ash isn't m-my crush!" she stammered

"Oh Arcues, Iris stop lying!" Shanna said with a laugh, "I can totally tell when a girl has a crush on guy! And besides, Iris, your face is all red, you so like him!"

"Do not!" Iris shouted, grabbing a pillow and swinging at her friend

Shanna batted it away, "Yes you do! I saw you staring at him; you were drooling over his bare chest!"

"Shanna shut up!" Iris cried as her face grew hotter by the second, "I do not have a crush on Ash!" she swung the pillow at Shanna again

"You were staring at his muscles and those lines on his stomach!" Shanna teased as she avoided each swing of her friend's pillow, "just admit it, Iris!"

"NO!"

"By no, you mean yes, right Iris?"

"SHANNA!"

Iris chucked the pillow at her childhood friend. Shanna ducked and it sailed across the room and hit the door, Iris rushed to the door and grabbed it. But just as she was about to throw it at Shanna the door suddenly opened again and bumped her in the back. Iris whirled around to see who was there only to give a small yelp of surprise.

There was Ash again standing at her bedroom doorway. Still shirtless but now his face and hair were no longer covered in the white powdery flour. Now his raven black hair was dripping wet and was sticking to his face.

His face grew a bit red, "Er..um s-sorry again I-Iris…" he stammered, "I w-was um…just wanted to know w-were the uh…towels were…"

"T-T-Towels?" Iris stammered as her face became hot again, "er…u-uh…there i-in the closet…n-next to the bathroom, A-Ash,"

"Oh hehe…thanks," Ash said giving that half smile again

Iris gave a shaky smile, "Your wel-welcome…"

As soon as he was gone Iris shut the door and pressed her back against the door as she smiled to herself, "Oh Arcues…he's just so-"

"Hot?" Shanna finished

Iris jumped, she had forgotten her friend was there, "Wh-What no I-"

"You like him and you and I both know it!" Shanna laughed

"Shanna no, I-I just…" Iris sighed in defeat, there was no hiding her crush now, "alright whatever I like Ash okay?"

"OH! I KNEW YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ASH!" Shanna squealed, clapping her hands

"Shanna!" Iris cried shoving the pillow against her friend's face, "Do, you want to whole world to hear?"

"Maybe," Shanna answered her voice muffled by the pillow

"No! Shanna please, please, please don't tell anyone!" Iris pleaded, "if you do I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Okay, okay I won't tell," Shanna reassured her friend, pulling the pillow way from her face, "but you Ash, oh you two would be so cute together!"

"Y-You really think so Shanna?" Iris asked with a small smile

Shanna nodded, "Of course!" she then squealed, "Oh wouldn't it be cute if he asked to out to his date to the Festival of Dragons?"

"Shanna, don't say that," Iris muttered looking down at her fingers

"And why not?"

"Pffth, cause that won't happen,"

"How do you know?"

"…I-I just do that all…even though i-it would be nice if it did happen…"

_But, darling you know it won't…everyone knows it won't happen…especially not to you..._

Iris suddenly gasped

"What?" Shanna asked

Iris blinked, "Uh, no it's nothing," she sweatdropped, "uh…just a chill,"

"A chill? But Iris-"

"Hey everyone! Dinner's ready!" came Cilan's voice from downstairs

"Oh look dinner!" Iris said changing the subject, "come on Shanna,"

"Dinner, does sound good," Shanna said hopping off the bed, she then gave her friend a sly smile, "maybe, you'll be able to sit next to Ash at the table, Iris,"

"Shanna!" Iris scolded

* * *

That's all for chapter two! Hoped you liked the Negiashipping I slipped in there! :3 Anywho review before proceeding onto chapter 3, please!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012 (even though the fanfic isn't over yet, I gotta put my little signature :3)

PS: Sorry I couldn't get the entire story up today! This chapter was long and it took up most of my time typing it so chapter three will be up when I finish it...

Chapter edited: Hasn't been edited yet, but it will be…soon


	3. Chapter 3:The Moonlight

Here's chapter 3 guys, sorry it took so long for me to update my computer wasn't working and stuff, but anyway here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership to Pokémon

* * *

**Ages: Ash:16, Iris:16, Cilan:18, Shanna:16, Elder:…older than 45 I guess :3**

**(BTW Pokémon will probably not show up in the fanfic, sorry :/)**

**Chapter 3: The Moonlight**

"So you deiced you're going to do it?" Cilan said asked as Ash and him started to clear the table now that dinner was over.

"Yeah," Ash answered as took one of the dirty plates from the table

"When are you going to ask her?" Cilan asked

Ash shrugged, "When I can get her alone…I guess,"

As they went to take the dishes to the kitchen Ash couldn't help but think about what he decided to do. All through the time when he was cleaning up from the floury mess earlier and all through dinner Ash had been pondering on what Cilan and Elder had suggested him to do. Ask Iris to be his date to the Festival of Dragons. It seemed like an easy task, but the more that he thought about it the harder this task seemed to become.

_'But Elder is right…if Iris has a lot of fun being my date at the festival…I guess it will be easier for me to tell her how I feel about her,'_ Ash thought, _'yeah I can't back down I just gotta come out and say it-'_

"So how are you planning to get her alone?" Cilan asked, breaking Ash's thoughts

"Huh...oh uh...I'm not sure about that," Ash admitted as they entered the kitchen

"Well I think I can help you there, Ash," Cilan said as they entered the kitchen

At the sink Iris and Shanna were doing the dishes and chatting more about the festival.

"Here's a few more," Cilan said placing a dirty pot on the counter

"Ugh, more dishes?" Shanna complained

"Are there anymore?" Iris asked, approaching Ash and taking the stack of plates that he was holding

"Um, no I-I think these are the last of them," Ash said with a smile

"Phew, that's good to hear," Iris said returning his smile with one of her own

"Well I guess Cilan and I will be leaving you to-" Ash started as he began to exited the kitchen

"Hold on Ash," Cilan said grabbing Ash by the back of his shirt, "I thought you needed to talk to Iris,"

"Iris?" Shanna asked, she looked at her friend and wiggled her eyebrows slightly, at this Iris narrowed her eyes at her friend, "what do you need to talk to Iris about Ash?"

Ash eyed Cilan for a second before turning his attention back to his purple haired crush who was standing at the sink, he gave a nervous smile, "Well uh…i-it's um…nothing that important-"

"What are you talking about Ash?" Cilan interrupted, "it must be important if you wanted to talk to her in the living, _alone_, right?"

"Cilan," Ash hissed at the connoisseur

"What t-to ta-talk with m-me in the l-living room, A-Ash?" Iris stammered

Ash looked away from glaring at Cilan and looked at Iris, he sweatdropped, "Um…y-yeah in the l-living room…"

"Don't worry, Cilan and I will finish up the dishes," Shanna said nudging her friend, "so you two can go and _talk_,"

"Shanna," Iris murmured

"Go on," Shanna said with a smile as Ash waiting at the doorway of the kitchen

The walk to the living room was quite. As soon as they got there both Ash and Iris stood there in silence. Iris kept her eyes locked on the floor while Ash focused on the ceiling fan.

"Er…um s-so Ash," Iris stammered, breaking the silence, "w-what do you want to t-talk to me ab-about?"

"Oh…um…" Ash looked away from the ceiling and at Iris. He couldn't help but blush at her cuteness. She had her hands folded behind her back, her big brown eyes were looking at him and she was nibbling on her lower lip in a cute way, "I-I uh wanted to talk t-to you about the Festival of um Dragons,"

"The Festival of Dragons?" Iris repeated, her crushed nodded, "um…w-what about it?"

Ash shifted his weight on his feet, "Um…I was wonder w-what uh people do at the festival,"

Iris giggled her cute giggle, "Ash didn't you hear all the things Shanna and I talked about this afternoon? There'll be food, games, plays and dancing-"

"Um yeah…a-about the dancing," Ash interrupted

"Yeah?" Iris asked, looking at her with those big brown eyes of hers

Ash could feel his face warm, "Er…I was wondering i-if you have to um…well-"

"Oh don't worry Ash," Iris said smiling, "you don't have to know how to dance, it's okay if you don't-"

"Um no not that…" Ash said, "I was um…talking a-about th-the special d-dance at m-midnight…"

Iris blinked, "You mean the one where couples come and dance near the statues of Zekrom and Reshiram?"

"Uh, yeah that's t-the one," Ash said as he looked down at the floor, "Iris I-I uh…was wondering i-if you um…well uh…" he stopped to clear his throat, "i-if you um h-had anyone to dance with at the festival…"

"Dance with?" Iris repeated, Ash nodded slowly looking up at her, "uh…well no…"

Ash took sighed, "Well good, oh no I-I mean because I was um…w-wondering i-if you wanted to dance with me at the Festival of Dragons at midnight…"

"You mean…you want m-me to b y-your date t-to the Festival o-of Dragons?" Iris stammered

Ash looked up his face red with blush, "Er um…y-yeah, would you be my date, Iris?"

Another one of those beautiful smiles lit up the purple haired teen's face, "Well sure why not! I have no one else to take me!" she squealed and clapped her hands, "oh I never had a date to the Festival of Dragons before! It's going to be so much fun!" she threw her arms around Ash, but she only hugged him for a few seconds before pulling away, a pink color on her face, "um…I-I mean t-thanks Ash, f-for asking me,"

Ash gave a nervous laugh, "Y-You're welcome Iris,"

"HE DID WHAT?!" Shanna yelled later on when the girls were in the living room

"Ash asked me to be his date to the Festival of Dragons!" Iris answered a wide smile on her face

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Shanna squealed pulling her friend into a hug

"I know I can't believe it either!" Iris cried hugging Shanna back

"Do you know what this means?" Shanna asked pulling away

"What?" Iris asked

"When I come back here tomorrow, we're going right out to by those dresses we need, right away!" Shanna said pulling her bag over her shoulder

"Ugh, do we have to?" Iris groaned

"Yes we do! I mean you do want to look nice when you're dancing with Ash right?" Shanna asked

Iris blushed, "Yeah, I do, so yes we'll go shopping tomorrow,"

"Awesome," Shanna said, "well I gotta go home,"

"Alright, see you tomorrow Shanna!" Iris said waving to her friend

"Bye Iris!" Shanna called back

* * *

Night had fallen on the Village of Dragons and everyone in Elder's house was soundly asleep. Ash and Cilan were sharing a room and across the hall was Iris's room. Iris rested in her bed, sleeping soundly with her bed sheets tucked warmly around her. But suddenly something jarred her awake, pulling her from her sweet dreams.

_'What…why…why am I awake?' _ Iris thought as she slowly blinked her brown eyes open.

She stared into the darkness of her room she as she pondered on why her brain had summoned her to consciousness. Deciding it was nothing, Iris closed her eyes and snuggled the warm blankets of the bed around her, she tried to fall back asleep but something was keeping her for doing so.

It was a sound. A soft sound. A soft sound that sounded wispy like. At first it sounded like wind blowing outside, but when Iris her opened her eyes a bit and stole a glance at the window she could see, by the silhouette of the still tree outside, that the wind wasn't blowing at all. She closed her eyes again, deciding to ignore the sound; she was able to do this until the sound, changed?

Now the sound suddenly didn't sound like wind anymore. It sounded like a soft whisper no a murmur…yes a murmur. As the murmur grew louder Iris heard a word starting to form.

_…Wake…wake…_

Was what the word sounded like. Iris moaned, she didn't like the sound, cracking her eyes open again the purple haired teen scanned the dark room, looking for the source of the noise. But doing this only made her frown; nothing was moving or rustling around, the only that could be heard was her own breathing.

_'Then what is that sound?' _Iris thought as the sound continued to echo over and over in her head. The teen then sighed and shut her eyes again, trying to ignore the irritating sound in her head, but she couldn't.

_'Wake…wake…wake up..'_ the words were faint and the voice who spoke them sounded far away, _'Wake up…Open your eyes…' _the voice said again, this time more loudly and more clearly.

Iris suddenly snapped her eyes open. Her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice

"No…i-it can't be…" the teen whispered aloud as she squeezed her eyes closed

_'OPEN YOUR EYES!" _the voice rang in her head loudly

In reaction Iris's brown eyes snapped open. She realized that it was what she feared.

_'Good, looks like I finally got through to you,'_

Iris froze, uneasiness gripped her heart, "N-No….not, y-you," she said her voice barely above a whisper; her hands clutched her bed sheets tighter.

The voice that echoed in her head seemed to chuckle, _'Oh yes, it's me,'_ the voice sounded cold and Iris didn't like it one bit.

"What are you doing popping up like this?" Iris demanded as she sat up, not wanting to wake Shanna she kept her voice at a whisper, "I'm trying to sleep…s-so go away!"

_'My story, you heard it again today,' _the voice said, it seemed to have ignored her comment about wanting to sleep, _'it's a lovely story isn't it?'_

Iris laid back down and didn't answer.

_'Oh don't be like that I hardly talk to you at all, don't go giving me the silent treatment,'_ the voice said in a fake friendly tone.

The dragon loving teen closed her eyes, still not answering the voice.

_'Sweetheart, darling, I'm just doing my job…you know by reminding you…'_ there was a sinister tinged to the voice as it said this.

Iris squeezed her eyes tighter; she didn't want to think about that subject. Especially not now after Ash had just asked her to be his date to the Festival of Dragons. She tried to ignore the voice in her head but it kept talking anyways.

_'Okay, your right…I don't have to remind you,'_ the voice said, _'since you heard my story this afternoon…I guess there really isn't much to remind you about…'_

The voice grew silent. Iris eased her grip on her bed sheets a bit and gave a small sigh.

_'Oh, wait there is one thing!' _the voice exclaimed as it reappeared in her head, _'the window, darling, why don't you check the window?'_

Iris slowly blinked her eyes open and they darted over towards the window. Her eyes locked onto the dark silhouette of the tree outside. For some reason she felt herself frozen in her place her heart pounding in her chest. Iris didn't want to move, she closed her eyes but the voice kept replaying the commanded over and over like a broken record. And she soon found herself pulling herself from the warm comfort of her bed.

_'Yes the window,' _the voice said, in almost a cheery tone, as Iris moved her feet slowly over towards the window.

The purple haired teen stopped in front of the window. Her heart still thudding in her chest.

_'It's alright darling. Go on, look out the window…' _the voice whispered

Even though she was telling herself not to her hand were not obeying her brain. She reached out and gently pushed back the curtains and peered out the glass window. That's when she saw it. Glowing the dark, starless, night sky was the moon in it's half-way state. Iris's eyes locked with the half moon, she wanted to look away but an odd soothing feeling wouldn't let her. Without thinking her left hand slowly reach out pressed itself against the glass, the moon's glow bathed her left hand in it's light. It took a few seconds before she felt the cold glass of the window on her skin. When she did Iris gasped, yanked it away, and pressed it against her chest.

_'Yes…the moon.'_ The voice hissed, as it floated back into her head, _'the source of my power,'_ the voice cackled a bit, _'who would of thought something so… beautiful could bring such amazing power?'_

Iris clutched the hand that was resting against her chest into a fist, "S-Shut up…" she hissed softly, her eyes still locked on the glowing half moon, "It's not fu-full moon yet. You have no power, you can't transform me into t-that…that creature,"

The voice laughed in an evil like manner, _'Yes…it may not be full moon yet. But it will be soon… and even though the moon isn't full…I still have some power, darling,'_

"Some power?" Iris repeated her voice still barely above a whisper, "what d-do you mean by that?"

Iris waited, still watching the moon in the sky. She waited for the voice to answer her, but the voice was silent. Iris wanted to repeat her question, but just as she opened her mouth she felt a tingly sensation rush up her left arm.

"W-What is that sensation?" Iris asked in a shaky voice, she wanted to look down at her left arm but she couldn't. Her big dark brown eyes didn't listen to her brain and stayed glued on the window and the glowing half-moon that was in the dark sky.

_'This…sensation?' _the voice said, as it suddenly reentered her head the voice chuckled_, 'oh, darling you should know this sensation by now…it's the sensation of my power…'_

Iris, finally regained control over her eyes and she looked down at her left arm. Her eyes widened. Her heart jumped into her throat. She stared; her left arm was aglow with a dark indigo light. Iris felt her heart double in speed; she knew what followed after the odd sensation and the indigo light. She watched in horror as her dark brown skin started to peel away. It was peeling away like aluminum paper. What was in place of the skin that peeled away sent adrenaline rushing through Iris veins, dark, purple, metallic looking scales were in the place of were her skin used to be.

"…N-No…" Iris stammered, "no…n-no stop it,"

_'Stop?'_ the voice asked, as the purple haired teen's hand became covered in the dark scales and her fingers were transformed into long, white, claws, _'why should I stop, darling?'_

"Y-You can't d-do this to me…" Iris said, each word that she spoke ran over each other in panic, she could feel some of her brain start to grow slightly foggy.

The voice cackled, _'Oh, but darling, sweetheart I've already have,'_

"B-But it's not f-full moon," Iris struggled to say as she felt her legs fall out from under her and she crumpled to her knees, "y-you…you can't t-take over…"

_'But darling, can't I have a bit of fun?'_ the voice asked, in a fake innocent tone

"N-No…please stop," Iris stammered as she watched in horror as the scales crept up her arm, on her shoulder and up the left side of her neck, "…you have t-to stop…please…"

Ash yawned and his sleepily rubbed his eyes as he wandered down the dark hallway.

"Now…what side of the hallway did Iris say the bathroom was on?" Ash asked groggily to himself, placing his hand against the wall to feel his way around in the darkness, "was it the left…n-no it was the right side…wait was it the right…or was it really the left-"

But just as the raven haired teen made it to the end of the hallway, he stopped in his tracks. He heard something. It was a sound. Ash stood there for a moment trying to figure out what the sound was. It sounded a hiss. A hiss you would here when air was slowly being release from a balloon. He looked around in the darkness for the source of the sound, but just as he did that the sound faded away…strange.

Ash shook his head, "Mmm…it's nothing," he mumbled, he felt around in the darkness until he felt a door handle, "here's the bathroom-" but Ash stopped again as something else grabbed his attention.

It was a light, no a soft glow, and it was coming from the small crack from under Iris's door. Every few the soft glow was seemed to pulse a dark indigo color. Ash blinked before slowly moving towards Iris's bedroom door. As he grew closer that strange hissing sound appeared again and this time it a bit louder than before. The raven haired teen gulped, he didn't want to admit it, but that hissing sound was a rather intimating.

Ash was about to back away when a thought popped in his, _'Iris…something could be in her room,' _he thought, _'it could be some wild Pokémon…about to attack her!'_

Without giving it a second thought Ash took a breath, grabbed the handle, and slowly opened the door. Poking his head into the room, his eyes scanned the darkness and fell on Iris's bed. He frowned the, blankets had been pushed aside and Iris wasn't in the bed.

"I-Iris?" Ash asked softly as he stepped into the room.

In response of his voice there was a sound.

"Gffthrr…"

Ash's eyes darted around the room, "Wh-Who's th-there?" he stammered to the darkness

"Gffthrr…ugh…grrr…"

Looking around the room Ash's eyes landed on the window in the far corner of Iris's room. He saw the half-moon glowing outside.

"A-Away…GRRTHA! G-Go…away…"

Ash jumped at the sound of the voice…it sounded familiar…but at the same time it sounded scared. Ash's eyes darted around the room for a few more moments before he noticed a shadowy lump resting on the floor, just a little ways from the window.

Ash froze for a short moment before saying, "Iris…where's Iris? What did you do to her…y-you...uh thing?" he asked the shadowy thing

The lump slowly began to move, "…I-Iris…you'll looking for…Iris?" a voice asked, but this time the voice that was used to speak these words sounded different than before. Instead of sounding scared and familiar it sounded like it was hissing each word, it was cold, sinister and it was unrealizable

Ash gulped, "Who…w-what…Iris?"

The shadowy object started to get to it's feet, in a rather robotic manner, but as it did so the figure seemed to fight with itself, "N-No…please…s-stop…" the voice had changed to the one that sounded familiar, but just as it did, the voice changed to one that sounded clod and sinister, "yes…I must…"

Ash could feel his heart pound in his chest as he watched the creature stand. It was hunched over, it's arms drooping at it's sides, it's head lowered, it's face not visible. In the dim lighting Ash could see a shiny gleam from the figure every so often. It stood silently before the shadowy figure grabbed it's head.

"Grr…GRRTH…AGGH!" the figure growled, in a voice that almost sounded nonhuman. It sounded like an angry animal!

Ash took a step back in fear, "Wha-What…a-are you…"

"N-No…go away…" the voice changed again, to the familiar one, "G-Get…away…pl-please go-AGGUH!"

Suddenly the shadowy figure's head snapped up. Ash gave a yelp of shock at what he saw. Standing before him in the dimly moon lit room, was a monster! It's left arm was covered with shiny dark scales, the shoulder, that was also covered in scales, of the creature was visible due to the sleeve of the shirt that looked like it had been shredded to bits by the scales that were there. In the dim lighting Ash couldn't tell what color the fabric of the shirt, but it looked…pink. He couldn't be sure though but he knew it was a lighter color than the scales for sure.

The scales covered it's neck and covered most of it's face as well. Sharp, dagger like teeth glistened in the darkness as it growled at him. The face of the creature was the thing that scared him the most. The left side of the face had bright yellow eye. It had no pupil, just a yellow orb that seemed to stare right through him, it looked angry. The other half of it's face…he couldn't see it, it was because it was covered by a hand. The hand it didn't have the ugly scales, or sharp claws, it was a simple hand with five normal looking fingers.

"GRRTHA! GRR!" the creature growled at him

"What did you do?" Ash said stepping forward, finally finding his voice, "Where's Iris! Did you hurt her, where is she?"

"Where is…Iris?" the voice hissed, it was the cold sinister voice, "Why…she right here"

"No…s-stop…you c-can't…" the voice now sounding familiar and scared as it whimpered those words.

Just as the voice said that, the hand covering the right side of the monster's face started to be pulled away. The human hand seemed to be trying to resist being pulled from it's spot. But little by little the hand was yanked away until it was sharply pulled down to it's side by an unseen force.

With the hand removed reviled an eye. A big beautiful dark brown eye. The brown eye that was now visible was surrounded by the dark scales and it looked terrified. The eye's pupil was tiny and it was full of tears. It was a human eye, an eye that was a dark chocolate brown…and seemed oh so familiar-

"I-Iri…Iris?" Ash asked, in disbelief

Tears spilled from the eye as the soft scared voice stammered, "N-No…no…no i-it's...not I-I…As-Ash… it's not..ple-please-"

"What did you do to her?!" Ash suddenly shouted at the creature, coming towards it, "What did you do to Iris,"

"No! S-Stay…aw-away…please you-" the voice, which Ash realized matched the voice of his purple haired friend, whimpered taking a step back

But the rest of her soft, scared words were cut off as a growl came forth from her.

"GGRRR! You hear her," the sinister voice, returned, it took a step forward, "stay back…"

"Not until you tell me were Iris is!" Ash said bravely, moving closer, "Iris what's going on?" he asked looking at Iris's brown eye. He blinked, the brown eye was now unfocused…it was looking at him…but it was if the eye couldn't see him, "Iris answer me! Iris?!"

"Don't worry, darling, she's fine," the sinister, unfamiliar, voice answered

"Iris!" Ash shouted again, "Give Iris back!"

Ash rushed at the creature. But a tail that was hidden in the shadows lashed out at him. It hit Ash hard and made him slam into the wall. Ash cried out as the impact knocked all the air out of him, he crumpled to the ground.

"Give…give her…back…" Ash said, as he slowly took a few breathes of air to refill his lungs

The creature approached the raven haired teen that was crumpled on the ground, "Give her back…no…I can't do that," the left arm swooped down and grabbed Ash by the front of his shirt with it's strong scaly hand and slammed his against the wall. The monster pressed some weight against Ash's chest making it hard for him to breathe.

Ash struggled and squirmed but he couldn't get out of the creature's grip, "Y-You…ha-have to…" he managed to say as he felt his lungs starting to burn for air.

The voice growled, "ARRGUH!" the sound of fabric ripping rang through the air. Ash watched with wide eyes as a wing unfolded from the creature's back. The scaly creature leaned in close to Ash, so closed that Ash could feel the creature's hot breath on his face.

"If you want her back…you're going to have to make me give her back," the voice hissed

Ash couldn't respond as the creature applied more pressure to his chest. He could feel his face starting to grow red for lack of oxygen. As he struggled to breath, but then he heard Iris's voice return.

"…N-No…stop please…y-your hurting…him…A-Ash...UGH AGGHHHA!" an bright indigo light glowed around her, her eye squeezed closed and her long violet hair (which wasn't in her yellow hair ties) flew all around as if it was being blown by a powerful wind.

Ash would have cried out in fear but he couldn't due to the painful pressure that was being pressed on his chest, he groaned as the pressure increased. He couldn't breathe. The burning sensation in his lungs was growing worse and worse by the second. His vision began to blur somewhat.

He looked up hoping that Iris would snap out of it but as the indigo light faded her eye still seemed dazed. Her pupil had turned tiny again and it had that look that made it seem like she wasn't looking at him again. Even so he could see her pupil twitch and quiver every few seconds, it was as if she was struggling to regain control over…whatever was controlling her.

"…I…Iris…" Ash choked out, he wanted to say more but his lungs felt like they would burst at any second and dark splotches appeared here and there in the corners of his vision

"Ugh…" Iris's voice slurred out but she could answer him as another angry sounding roar was produced.

Along with the roar Iris's small right hand was raised up, and then it was enveloped in an indigo glow. Within seconds her hand somehow transformed into a horrifyingly identical scaly hand to the one on the left. The white claws turned a bright blue with dragon like power before started to come down on him.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut bracing himself for the pain. But instead all heard was a dull thud before he felt the pressure on his chest suddenly leave. He fell to the floor again.

Everything around him was darkening and blurring and with his face pressed against the carpet Ash only had enough breath in his lungs to slur, "I..Ir…Iris…" before everything went black.

(Tg2012: sorry if this last part was confusing…I'm guessing you know what going on here…but if not it'll all make sense later, promise…)

* * *

Pancakes. No chocolate chip pancakes. Yes the smell of chocolate chip pancakes brought Ash to consciousness. Groggily he forced his heavy eyelids open but then cringed as they were stung by sudden brightness. After he blinked a few times Ash looked around. Bright morning sunlight was shining through a window. He was resting in a bed, with soft warm blankets tucked around him. He made a face of discomfort as he realized that the right side of his head was throbbing with an annoying dull pain. He was thankful for the soft pillow his head was resting on. He turned his head at the sound of a voice and saw Cilan sitting, on the neatly made bed; he had slept in last night. The connoisseur seemed to have just finished getting dressed since he was adjusting his green bow tie.

It took him a while but after a bit of thinking the raven haired teen realized he was in the room he and Cilan had slept in last night. Turning towards the alarm clock that was in the nearby dresser Ash was surprised to see that the clock read 9:48.

_'It's almost 10:00…why didn't anyone wake me up?' _Ash thought turning away from the clock and allowing his sleepy eyes to slip closed again, _'I probably would of slept right through breakfast if-'_ but he then stopped in mid-thought as suddenly remembered something.

Last night. That ugly, scaly monster. That one big beautiful brown eye. Iris.

"IRIS!" Ash screamed, bolting up into a sitting position as panic filled him almost instantly, but he quickly regretted sitting up so fast as the throbbing in his head made him feel dizzy. He held his head a moaned.

"Ash, well looks like your finally up," Ash slowly looked up to see Cilan standing near his bed, the connoisseur frowned at the panicked expression on his raven haired friend's face, "Are you okay Ash?"

"No! I'm not! Where's Iris?!" Ash demeaned, "I-is she okay?!

Cilan arched an eyebrow, "Uh…what are you talking about Ash? Iris is fine, she's right down stairs helping Elder make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast," he then chuckled, "you must have been having a pretty good dream about her for you to had screamed her name that loud,"

Ash blinked and then felt slightly embarrassed as he realized how loud his voice had been, but he brushed that aside as he remembered the terrifying thing that happened last night. He opened his mouth to ask were Iris was again but he was quickly answered when the purple haired teen poked her head into the room.

"Hey, did someone call me?" Iris asked, she was already in her day clothes and had an apron on that was covered with a few chocolate chip stains.

"Iris are you okay?!" Ash asked quickly getting out of bed

"Um…yeah I'm fine," Iris answered slowly as she gave a confused look at the worry in his voice, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Ash repeated, "What are you talking about?! Don't you remember what happened last night?!"

"Last night?" Iris asked still looking at Ash in a confused way, "Yeah I remember what happened last night. I was in my bed sleeping-"

"No, Iris you have to remember!" Ash said coming up and holding Iris by the shoulders and looking her in the face, "There was that scary, scaly hideous weird monster thing! It had big scaly hands and claws and sharp teeth, it was growling! You know what I'm talking about right, Iris?"

Iris arched an eyebrow, "Wait I-"

"Oh yeah, it also had one yellow eye and one brown eye, yeah that's right! And the brown eye looked exactly like your eye Iris, and it's voice would change when it spoke and…it was so…I-I mean…" Ash let his voice trial off as Iris stared at him with an expression that made her look like she was staring at a crazy person.

"Ash...what are you talking about?" she asked as she gently shrugged his hands off her shoulders, "that never happened last night,"

"Yeah it did!" Ash insisted, "I swear it did!"

There was a bit of silence between the three before Cilan chuckled.

"Wow, Ash you must of hit your head hit your head harder than we thought you did," Cilan said

"Yeah," Iris agreed with a soft smile

"M-My head?" Ash asked looking at Cilan, "What does my head have to do with any…ugghhh…" Ash then groan as the throbbing sensation in his head returned it made the room spin and blur slightly.

"Ash you better sit down," Iris said, carefully leading her raven haired friend to the bed and made him sit down on it

"N-No Iris…I'm okay," Ash said looking up at Iris, he blushed a bit at her concern for him

"Ash don't be such a little kid," Iris said with a giggle, "you can't be okay, after you fell right out of your bed and hit you head on the dresser,"

"I-I fell out of bed?" Ash asked, he reached up and rubbed the right side of his head. It was then when he felt a lump there, he winced the lump was rather large and hurt somewhat when he touched it, "when did that happen?"

"Last night," Cilan informed, "I have no idea how you did it Ash, but in the middle of the night I heard a thud sound. I didn't think much about it until I woke up but when I did, I saw you had rolled right out of your bed and you were right near the dresser, you were on the floor out cold with that lump on your head!"

Iris giggled, "Yeah, Elder and I even heard you fall out of bed, Ash,"

"Oh…well sorry," Ash said still rubbing his head, "but…I don't remember that! I swear I was going to the bathroom and then there was the creature and-"

"Ash you must of just had a bad dream," Cilan said to his friend, he then laughed, "that creature you described though, it kinda sounds like the dragon that's in the play Shanna's going to be in…what is it called again Iris?"

"The Midnight Dragon," Iris answered quickly, she turned to Ash who was still rubbing his sore head and looking confused, "Ash if your head still hurts, do you want me to get you an ice pack or something?"

Ash looked up and gave a smile, "Nah, I'll be fine,"

Iris smiled back, "Alright then," she head for the door, "oh and breakfast is almost done you guys!"

"You better get wash up Ash," Cilan said as he headed out of the room

"Okay, just don't eat without me guys!" Ash said standing up

"Don't worry we wouldn't even _dream_ of doing that!" Iris said laughing, before she closed the bed room door, Ash couldn't help but feel blush creep up on his cheeks at her comment.

As he got ready for the day Ash couldn't stop thinking about what had happen last night.

_'Could it really have all been a bad dream, and could I've really just fallen out of my bed?'_ Ash thought as he pulled a black shirt over his head, he turned at looked at his reflection in the mirror. Pushing his black hair out of the way Ash frowned at the large reddish purple lump on the right side of his forehead, _'well…it would explain how that lump got on my head,'_

He pulled away from the mirror and started to put his jacket on, '_But how could of it been a dream…I saw that weird creature, I heard it speak to me…and when I asked for it to give Iris back…it was odd how it seemed to know who Iris was…' _

Ash sighed, "Ugh…I should just stop all I'm doing is giving myself a headache!" he groaned as he pressed his hand against the lump, "or I'm just making my already painful headache worse…"

"Hey, Ash, breakfast is ready!" Cilan called from downstairs

"Coming!" Ash called back as he started towards the stairs as he did so he decided to go with what Cilan and Iris said, "the only explanation for the lump on my head, this headache, and that weird creature I saw last night was that I had a bad dream about the creature, fell out of bed, and hit my head on the dresser…yeah that's all that happened. But then why did my weird dream…seem s…real?"

* * *

This chapter was kinda hard to write and I have to admit I winged just about the whole thing. I hope it was an okay chapter though! Anyway review before heading to the next chapter, please!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012 (even though the fanfic isn't over yet, I gotta put my little signature :3)

PS: Review please!

**Chapter edited: Hasn't been edited yet, but it will be…soon**


	4. Chapter 4:What to Do

Here's the next chapter everyone :3

Discliamer: no ownership to pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 4: What to Do**

Iris shifted her weight on the royal purple cushion she was sitting on. She kept her eyes locked on the shiny polished hard wood floor as she tried to ignore the tears that blurred her vision, "I'm sorry E-Elder…I-I tried I really did...but I just couldn't-"

"Iris, dear, it's alright," Elder said as she looked down at the purple haired teen that sat across from her, "It wasn't your fault,"

The old women and the sixteen year old girl were sitting in one of the large rooms in Elder's house. This room was a room Elder had set aside for private conversations with important visitors that came to the Village of Dragons. The room had simple pieces of furniture, on the floor there were two conferrable royal purple cushions, in which Iris and Elder sat on, along with extra cushions stacked neatly in the corner of the room. On the three out of the four walls there was elaborate artwork of dragon type Pokémon. One of the walls had a picture of many happy looking Axews, Denios and Gibles playing in grassy meadow that was covered with elegant looking flowers, all of different colors. Another had a large Dragonite that was resting under a tree sleeping with a small child, in a tranquil (tg2012: not the Pokémon tranquil I mean the adjective tranquil) forest like scenery. And the last wall had a powerful Haxorus and an equally powerful looking Druddigon in a heated battle. The fourth wall however didn't have a picture; this was because there wasn't really a wall. It was a large window that gave a gorges view of the grass hills, colorful meadows and glittery ponds and other scenery of the Village of Dragons; it also allowed bright rays of sunlight to stream into the large room.

(tg2012: btw, just for all the people that are wondering the window is tinted on the outside so no one can see in…if it wasn't, geez that would be a lack of privacy!)

"Y-Yes it is m-my f-fault," Iris stammered as a few tears from her eyes streamed down her cheeks, "if I-I didn't g-go to the win-window an-and…the moon I-I was just…so scared I-I cou-couldn't control myself and…and…" she let her voice trail off as soft sobs bubbled up from her chest.

"Iris, it was only a partial transformation," Elder said, "nothing was broken, no one was hurt and only you and I know about it-"

"But wh-what about A-Ash?" Iris whimpered looking up from the floor and at the old women her eyes still dripping tears, "he wa-walked in a-and he saw m-me! H-He talked about this morning, wh-when he woke up. H-he called me a sc-scary…s-scaly, hid-hideous mo-monster!" she covered her face with her hands to try and hide a fresh flow of tears, "a mo-monster…he called me a-a monster…."

Elder hated seeing the purple haired teen cry, it was because it rarely happened and when it did it always made the old women's heart ache "Iris, you're not a monster, none of this is your fault. And besides you were able to cover up what had happened,"

The purple haired teen slowly pulled her hands away from her face, "I-I know…I-I just wish I d-didn't ha-have to deal with this…why do I hav-have to be t-the one that t-transforms into t-that…that…M-Midnight Dragon?" Iris asked her voice wobbling, she felt tears burning in her eyes, "i-it's just n-not fair…" she began to cry into her hands again.

Elder sighed as she watched Iris cry, she knew there wasn't much she could do to make the purple haired teen feel any better. She knew, yes Elder knew, that the princess from the play had implanted her angry soul into the sixteen year old girl's body. She knew the angry princess was a part of Iris and besides Iris she was the only one that knew. Elder also knew she could do nothing about it.

The princess's angry soul, and the ability to transform into such a horrifying and destructive creature at midnight on the night of the full moon, it was what brought Iris into Elder's care. Elder remembered, when she was younger and had just become the village's Elder, when Iris's mother came to her with baby Iris in her arms. She remembered how cute she was, with her round chubby baby face and brown eyes that seemed way too big for her face. Her dark violet hair that the mother had tied up into two cute little pigtails and the happy smile that always seemed to be on her face, Iris was adorable.

But Elder also remembered when Iris's mother showed her how the baby girl would transform at midnight on a night with a full moon. The little baby's soft brown skin would change and would be covered in hard, rough, dark colored scales; her brown eyes would become bright yellow lifeless orbs, black wings would sprout on her back and a tail covered with scales would appear from behind. The baby girl would gash her sharp dagger like teeth and swing at them with her long razor sharp claws. It was terrifying to see how the princess's angry soul could transform such a cute little baby into such a dangerous looking creature.

The mother having known the story of the Midnight Dragon was terrified of her child she hated her and wanted to get rid of the baby girl. The mother begged Elder for her to do something with the child, anything to do so she didn't have to see the baby girl's face again. Elder didn't know what to do, she tried to convince the mother to keep her little baby girl but this only angered the mother.

"Alright, then, if you won't help me get rid of this…this wrenched _monster_, I'll just take in into my own hands and do it myself!"

Those were the words that Iris's mother had spit at Elder when she had refused to help get rid of the baby girl. Those words were ones that Elder could never forget. How could someone say that? How could someone call their own child a wrenched monster?

Four days after the encounter with Iris's mother Elder couldn't stop thinking about the little baby girl that the mother disliked so much that she didn't even bother to give a name to. This would of troubled Elder for a long period of time if she hadn't gone for a walk in the woods. It was there were she heard the loud waling of a baby and it was there in the woods were she the little baby girl. The little purple haired newborn was crying, wrapped in nothing but a blanket, and was lying in a small field of iris flowers that were hiding in the forest shadows.

Despite that the mother had called her daughter a "wrenched monster" Elder knew she had to return the baby to her. So Elder took the baby and headed into the village, she searched for the mother of the child but everyone she asked told her that the women she was looking for was gone. Her house was empty, her belongings gone; it was if she had vanished with the only trace of her being her small baby that she had abandoned. Elder never did find out what happened to the baby's mother but she knew that she had to take care of the baby girl. Ever since that day, Elder had been caring for the baby, in which she deiced to name iris, since she had found her resting in a bed of iris flowers.

"E-Elder?" Iris said shakily, pulling the old women from her thoughts

"Yes, Iris,"

"Do…d-do you thi-think h-he'll be o-okay?"

"Who's he?"

"Ash," Iris said looking up from the floor her eyes still glassy with tears, "d-do you think…I-I hurt his h-head too ba-badly?"

"Iris it was only a lump, Ash will be fine," Elder reassured her with a smile

"But when I-I came to an-and I-I saw hi-him…on the floor t-this unconscious…I was s-so scared," Iris stammered.

Iris remembered how she had told Elder what had happed last night. When she had lost control and had Ash pinned against the wall, she had tried to fight back she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to do it and the princess would take over. Luckily though it was when Iris was about to strike Ash with that claw was when she somehow was able to power through, and pulled her claw away. Yes, she did hit her raven haired friend on the head but thankfully it only left that lump there on the right side of his forehead.

When Iris saw that Ash was unconscious on the floor she became panicked and was able to snap out of it. The purple haired teen changed back into herself and even though she was woozy and lightheaded from the partial transformation into the Midnight Dragon she went to get Elder. That's when they had placed Ash back into his room and left him in the position Cilan found him in when the connoisseur woke up.

"It's alright Iris, it's alright to be scared," Elder said soothingly

Iris scrubbed the remaining tears in her eyes away, "I know…b-but I just don't kn-know what happened. Most times partial transformations like that don't get that bad,"

Both Iris and Elder knew what this partial transformation was, it usually only happened when the half moon was out. Being that the moon was only half full the power of the princess wasn't as strong and a total transformation into the Midnight Dragon couldn't be completed. But even the little power the princess has during half-moon could trigger a partial transformation if Iris was exposed to the glow of the moon. Mostly just a single body part would be transformed, like her hand, or her foot but sometimes when the princess's voice got in her head it could get worse. Scales could form in patches on her skin or the long scaly tail of the dragon could appear from her backside. It all depend on how bright the moon was and how much moon light shone down on Iris. At all cost Iris tried to avoid being near the window at night wither the moon was out or not.

"I guess…yesterday I-I forgot the half-moon would be out," Iris said softly with a sniffle, "and I-I wasn't ex-expecting it and I-I got scared…that's when the princess got in m-my head and started taking over. I-I was trying to make her stop…but Ash walked in a-and I was so sc-scared when he saw me that I-I just froze. It j-just got worse and wo-worse until I-I almost h-hurt him…"

"Iris, dear," Elder said with a sigh, "you shouldn't be worrying yourself over this,"

Iris took a breath, and let it out slowly, "…Your right Elder, I-I shouldn't be beating myself up over this," she gave a small smile, "I-I just…all my emotions were building up all morning and so…" she let her voice trail off, she didn't want to think about how hard it was for her to keep that happy smile on her face all morning especially when Ash had started talking about the events of last night. The whole time he was talking about how hideous and scary she was she wanted to burst into tears.

Elder smiled back at the teen in front of her, "Why not just trying to think of something happy," she suggest, "it'll help lift your spirits, Iris,"

"Yeah, I should be thinking about…oh, the Festival of Dragons," Iris said her smile growing wider, but her smile then turned into a frown as she saw how Elder's face fell at her comment about the festival that was three days away, "what, is something the mater, Elder?"

Elder hesitated for a moment before saying, "Well, yes…it's about the festival,"

Iris blinked, "W-What about it, Elder, oh please don't tell me it's going to rain on something on the day of Festival of Dragons! A few years back they had to reschedule it because of rain,"

Elder sighed, "No, Iris it's not going to rain…it's just that the full moon will be out on the night of Festival of Dragons,"

Iris sat there, replaying the words Elder had just said over and over in her head to make sure she had heard them right, "I-It's going t-to be full moon that night…" Elder nodded, Iris felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart sink into her stomach, "No…no, no it just _can't _be full moon! Not on the night of the festival,"

"Iris, it'll be alright if you miss the Festival of Dragons this year," Elder said calmly, "you can always go next year-"

"But Elder I can't miss going to the Festival of Dragons this year, I have a date!" Iris blurted out, the second she let those words out of her mouth she muttered, "I-I mean…I-"

"You have a date?" Elder repeated arching an eyebrow, the redness that was starting to appear on Iris's cheeks told her eyes, "who is it Iris?"

"…N-No one im-important," Iris stammered, her face growing warm, "i-it's just that I-I um…"

"Go on," Elder urged when Iris's voice trailed off.

Iris looked at Elder, knowing that the old women wouldn't repeat what she was about to say to anyone, she took a breath and said, "Um…it's so-someone I-I uh kinda um…have a crush on a-and when he asked me out I-I wasn't really expecting it and I sa-said yes and…yeah…so"

Elder chuckled, "Well Iris, dear it's wonderful that you got yourself a date to the festival, and I don't think you'll have to change your plans as long as you don't stay out until midnight,"

Iris bit her lip and looked down at the floor, "Well…um that's just it Elder…"

"What's it Iris?" Elder asked, looking at the purple haired teen with a slightly confused look.

Iris was slight for a moment before murmuring, "I-I kinda have to stay out until midnight-"

"What?!" Elder exclaimed, shocked at what Iris had just said

"Wait, let me explain!" Iris pleaded, "it's just that As-I mean my date asked me i-if I could go with him to the Festival of Dragons not only to have fun but t-to also dance with him at the special couples dance at midnight. You know he dance were they play slow music, and people dance right between the statues of Reshiram and Zerkrom…"

Iris let her voice trail off, she gulped at the stern look Elder was giving her. It was the same look she had seen Elder give to a dragon type that was acting out of line.

"Iris, you know you can't do that," Elder said sternly, "you know that you can't be around so many at midnight during the full moon,"

"Yeah, I know because everyone will be running and screaming because of the monster they'll see," Iris said softly as she looked down at the floor

Elder sighed, "Iris you not a monster, it's just that it won't be safe for you to be around at such a big event like the Festival of Dragons when you transform. With so many people and Pokémon around…you could hurt them or-"

"But Elder!" Iris exclaimed, looking up her eyes brimming with tears, "I have to go to the midnight dance! I just have to! Please, please, _please_ let me go Elder," tears started to slowly fall from her eyes, "I have to go-"

"But Iris, you can't" Elder said firmly, "I know you want to…but think about what would happen when you transform into the Midnight Dragon. What if you lose control and rampage, like you've done before?"

Iris stared silently, her tears blurring the image of Elder. She knew that her caretaker of many years was right. Iris thought back on those many times when her secret was close to being exposed because she couldn't stay in control. She remembered waking up and finding out that the forest close to the village had been burned and many Pokémon had been found terribly injured or worse. It always made her hate herself for what had happened.

"But Elder, it's not my fault!" Iris protested, more tears streamed down her cheeks, "I try to stay in control but I can't and-"

"That's why we can't risk you staying until midnight on the night of the Festival of Dragons," Elder said

"But Elder, you don't understand-" but Iris's words were cut short when there was a knock at the door

Looking up from the purple haired girl she had taken care of for years, Elder took a small breath before saying in a calm tone, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shanna," said the voice of Iris's friend from the other side of the door, "can I come in?"

Elder paused, she looked at Iris who was looking at the floor and silently letting tears run down her face, she sighed, "Um, sure come on in,"

The door opened and Shanna poked her head into the room, "Sorry, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

Elder gave a smile, "It's alright, Shanna. Do you need something?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could steal Iris for a little bit," Shanna said looking at her friend from where she was sitting on the purple cushion, "we're going to go shopping for dresses to wear at the Festival of Dragons, and we have to go now or all the good ones will be gone!"

Elder chuckled, "Alright then," she looked at Iris who was quickly brushing the tears from her face, "Iris, go on you don't want to leave your friend waiting,"

"R-Right," Iris got to her feet as she finished wiping her face, she turned and smiled at Shanna.

"Are you alright, Iris?" Shanna asked, seeing the tears stains that were on Iris's cheeks

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iris said with a small laugh, she quickly started over towards the door, "let's go Shanna"

"Iris," Elder said before the two left the room

"Yes, Elder?" Iris answered looking back

"When you come back from shopping, we need to finish what we were talking about, alright?" Elder said, there was a twinge of sternness in her voice

Iris nodded, "Yes, of course Elder,"

As Iris and Shanna left the house and started down the road Shanna asked, "What were you and Elder talking about?"

"Oh...i-it was nothing important," Iris lied

"Are you sure, it seemed pretty important to me," Shanna said

"Shanna," Iris said to her friend, she forced a smile on her face, "don't worry about it,"

Shanna smiled back, "Your right, now come on" she grabbed Iris by the wrist as she sped up her pace, "we have to hurry if we want to find you that perfect dress to wear so you look good when your dancing with Ash,"

_'Well…if I dance with Ash,'_ Iris thought as she followed her friend.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ash, Iris and Cilan all sat in the living room of Elder's house watching TV. Since Elder was out attending a meeting about the final touches to the Festival of Dragons and Shanna who had already gone home after Iris and her had finished shopping the large house was rather peaceful. Well not entirely peaceful since Ash and Cilan weren't bickering over the TV remote every time there was a commercial break.

"Come on Cilan, give it!" Ash complained as the green haired connoisseur held the remote up high were he couldn't reach it

"No way Ash," Cilan said as he tried to keep the remote out of Ash's reach, "you already had a turn to choose what we watch, it's my turn now!"

"But does it _have_ to be the cooking channel?" Ash whined, "it's so boring!"

"Boring?! It's not boring! Watching a chef delicately craft a culinary work of art right before your eyes is _not_ boring," Cilan said, tossing the remote to his other hand as Ash jumped up to try to reach it

"He's cooking frog legs! How is that art?" Ash asked agitated, "it's just plain gross! Now give me the remote Cilan!"

"Guys will you just stop it already?" Iris said to her two friends, she went behind Cilan, jumped up and snatched the remote.

"Hey!" both of them complained.

"Iris give the remote back!" Ash said

"I'll give it back as soon as you two promise to keep it down," Iris said holding the remote out of reach of Ash

"How come, we weren't making that much noise," Ash said

Iris sighed before thrusting Ash the remote, "Whatever, I'm going upstairs,"

"Don't you want to watch TV with us Iris?" Cilan asked as she headed towards the stairs

"No, especially if we're going to watch some guy 'delicately craft' some frog legs into a work of 'art'" Iris said before heading up the stairs

"Huh, I wonder why Iris ditched us like that," Ash mumbled as he heard Iris's bedroom door close. He turned back to the TV and made a face at the raw frog legs the chef was covering with spices.

"She probably just wants to get away from you, Ash," Cilan said

"What? Me?" Ash asked looking at Cilan, confused, "What did I do?"

"Oh it's nothing personal Ash," Cilan reassured, "I guess Iris's just a bit nervous, I mean every sine you asked her to be her date for the Festival of Dragons last night she's been acting a bit squirmish around you,"

"How come?" Ash asked, he tried to swipe the remote were Cilan had left it on the coffee table.

The connoisseur quickly grabbed it before Ash could, "It's just a girl thing. Before a date a girl always squirmish, with hair, clothes, makeup and other things to worry about she just wants to make a good impression on you that's all,"

Ash blushed, "Um y-you really think Iris id trying to impress me?"

Cilan nodded, "You know what that means right, Ash?" he laughed at the blank look on Ash's face, "Ash it may be a sign that Iris may like you back,"

"Really?!" Ash exclaimed happily as his face turned bright red with blush

"Yeah," Cilan said, "and if that's so, you should do your best and try to impress Iris as well,"

"I should?" Ash asked

"Yeah, that means looking in tip top condition on the night o the festival," Cilan then snickered, "and uh, you might want to find a way to cover up that lump on your forehead Ash, because I don't think a band aid is going to cut it,"

"Oh, right," Ash said remembering the lump on the right side of his forehead and how he had covered it with a band aid, but he then gasped, "but wait, Cilan, I don't even know what I'm gonna wear! It's renaissance theme right?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you have to worry-" Cilan started to say

"Cilan you have to help me find something to wear," Ash grabbed the connoisseur by the wrist and headed for the door, "come on we gotta go now!"

"Er, um right," Cilan stammered, "hey Iris Ash and I are going out, we'll be back soon," he yelled as Ash dragged him out of the house

Upstairs Iris was resting on her bed; she sighed and didn't bother to answer Cilan. She heard the front door slam closed and sighed. Rolling over onto her back Iris closed her eyes and tried to ignore her troubled thoughts. But no matter how hard she tried to push them away they would always return just like a homing Pidove would come back from where it was released from.

_'What am I going to do? The full moon is going to be out on the night of the festival,' _Iris thought, _'And because of that, I can't dance with Ash at the midnight dance. I mean I can't miss it, I got my dress, makeup and hair style already picked! It just be a shame if I didn't go!_'

Opening her eyes Iris stared at her ceiling, "But I can't…I just can't…if I did, I put a lot of people in danger and there's no way around that. But what if it goes the other way? Like Elder said it's up to me," Iris mumbled to herself as she thought back to when she had finished the conversation with Elder after she had gone shopping

_(Flashback: Iris's POV)_

_"So this is why you want to go Iris?" Elder asked_

_"Yes," I answered softly_

_"You think your friend Ash could be the one?" Elder asked, I nodded as I felt my face warm up a bit; "you truly do love him don't you, dear?"_

_I looked up from my hands to see Elder smiling at me, I feel my cheeks blush bright pink, "Y-Yeah…I-I really do like As-Ash…"_

_"Well I wouldn't blame you for falling for your friend, Ash," Elder said chuckling, "he is a rather handsome young man,"_

_"Elder," I mumbled in embarrassment_

_I hear Elder laugh, "Oh, Iris, dear if this is the only reason you wanted to go to the festival why didn't you tell me?"_

_I looked up at her sheepishly, "B-Because…I-I didn't know how…and besides…" I stop and bite my lower lip, "like you said doing this could be risky…"_

_Elder's face became serious, just like it had been this morning, "Yes, because the only way for this to work is for Ash to also love you Iris," she stopped to think for a moment, "do you think Ash loves you Iris?"_

_I-I'm not sure," I answer as I look down at my hands, "but he did ask me to be his date for the Festival of Dragons…I mean he wouldn't do that for no reason, right?"_

_"Well I guess you're right," Elder said, "yes but that doesn't guarantee anything, Iris,"_

_"…I kn-know," I stammer, I hesitate before quickly adding, "but Elder, do you really think a kiss for Ash…will r-really get the princess's angry soul t-to leave me for good?"_

_"It depends if Ash is your true love," Elder said, "…because if not…things could really go wrong, Iris,"_

_"Yeah...I-I know," as I finger a lock of my hair, "but Elder…do you think I could still go to the midnight dance, with Ash?"_

_Elder didn't answer right away, she heaved a sigh before answering, "I don't know…that decision yours to make, Iris…"_

_(End Flashback)_

(Normal POV)

"What am I going to do?" Iris asked as the image of her ceiling fan began to blur as tears burned in her eyes, "no matter what I do, something could go wrong,"

Iris knew that if she did go to the midnight dance and transformed into the Midnight Dragon she knew that the princess's soul would take over. There was nothing she could do about that and she wouldn't be able to control herself if she rampaged and destroyed things like Elder had said. If that happened it would be up to Ash to kiss her and to free her from the princess and the dragon form she was trapped in. But what if he ran off like everyone else, terrified at the sight of the monster she would become? If that happened, it be the end of her. Iris's secret would be out, everyone would know, everyone will think she was a monster.

_'But if I don't go,' _Iris thought as tears slowly dripped from her eyes, _'I might miss my chance to see if Ash truly is my true love,'_

Stuffing her faced into her pillow Iris let her tears flow, "What am I going to do?!"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was kinda short. I rushed it. Anyway hoped you liked it! :3

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review

**Chapter edited: Hasn't been edited yet, but it will be…soon**


	5. Chapter 5: When Midnight Strikes…pt1

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been trying to play Pokémon X and type this chapter…it sounded like a good idea in my head but it didn't really work out when I was trying to do so. I should really stop doing that. Anyway here's another chapter guys! Hope guys enjoy reading it, while I go play more Pokémon X!

**Ages: Ash:16, Iris:16, Cilan:18, Shanna:16, Elder:…older than 45 I guess :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When Midnight Strikes…pt1**

As the days grew closer and closer to the day of the Festival of Dragons everyone in the Village of Dragons were buzzing with excitement. Beautiful decorations were put up all over the village, people who were going to be selling yummy treats and hosting fun games made sure all their food and game prizes was all ready to go. A large stage, were all the plays would be performed, was set up in the middle of the village. The actors and actresses that were to be in the play were quickly trying to finish memorizing their lines, and directors were making sure all the props, music and other equipment needed for their plays were ready to go. And the large statues of Zerkrom and Reshiram were getting scrubbed down and shined up all for the midnight dance during the Festival of Dragons.

But finally, after many agonizing days of waiting, the day of the festival arrived! Now many excited children and other residents of the Village of Dragons were counting down the minutes to noon for the Festival of Dragons to start. But unlike everyone else Iris and Shanna wished that they could slow down time so they could finish getting ready

Upstairs in Iris's room the sound of the blow dryer could be heard.

"Shanna, how much longer am I going to have to sit here?" Iris said in a loud voice so her friend could hear her over the hum of the blow dryer

"Just until your hair is dry," Shanna said, as she waved the blow dryer back and forth over her friend's hair which was up in many, many, _many_ hair curlers

"Ugh, how long is that going to take?" Iris whined crossing her arms over her chest, "I've been sitting here forever, and just so you know this chair is very uncomfortable!"

Shanna shut off the blow dryer and felt a few of the curlers in her friends hair, "Don't worry, they're almost dry just give them a few more minutes,"

"If I knew making my hair look all pretty and wavy was going to take this long, I'd never agreed to do it," Iris complained

"Iris why are you complaining?" Shanna asked, "I told you it would take a long time, and besides I've been doing all the work anyway!"

It was true Shanna had come early to Elder's house this morning in order to get herself and Iris ready for the big event. The first thing they decided to do, despite Iris's protesting, was to get Iris's hair fixed up. They went into the bathroom and washed the purple haired teen's hair, which took a total of 45 minutes and a full bottle of shampoo and conditioner. After that it took the two a good fifteen minutes to get back to Iris's room, due to the fact that Iris's violet hair weight three times more when wet and Iris couldn't keep her balance when standing. Afterwards they dried Iris's hair somewhat; Shanna put Iris's long violet locks up in hair curlers, which took Shanna a full hour and a half.

"Don't worry, Iris when your hair's dry we'll take the curlers out," Shanna said as she set the hair dryer down, "and since it's almost dry, we'll let it air dry for now. So while you're waiting you can get up and move around a little bit,"

"Get up and move around a little bit?" Iris repeated as she looked at her friend, "Shanna I couldn't get up even if I wanted to! With my hair all up in curlers like this I'll just be thrown off balance and fall on my face!" she exclaimed with slight anger as she waved her hands in the air, but quickly regretted as her movement caused her to almost fall backwards.

Shanna arched an eye brow at her friend's sudden outburst, "What's up with whole anger thing Iris?" she asked, but Iris just sighed and looked away, "is it just that time of the month again or something?"

"No," Iris said with a sigh, she turned to her friend, "sorry for yelling. I should be grateful, I mean I wouldn't be getting my hair done if it wasn't for you Shanna. Sorry for yelling…it's just that…I have a lot of things on my mind that's all,"

"Oh it's fine," Shanna said as she looked in the mirror and started to put her hair up in a bun like she had planned, "I guess you're just a little nervous since you're going to the Festival of Dragons with Ash and all. I mean it is your first date to the festival, I wouldn't blame you for being a little on edge and nervous,"

"Yeah," Iris said, before she sighed.

_'If only you knew the real reason why I'm so stressed out._' Iris thought.

The night before Iris couldn't get any sleep, she was lying in her bed awake worried about what would happen at the Festival of Dragons. Iris wanted to go to the festival with her crush, Ash, but at the same time…she didn't want that monster to come and take over her body. If that happened…she didn't even want to think about it.

_'No matter how much I want to I just can't go to the midnight dance…I'd be too dangerous,' _Iris thought with dismay, _'I'll hang out with Ash until 11:30 and then I'll just have to tell him, I'm tired or something. After I'll just sneak deep into the forest like I always do. Oh…I just Ash won't be too disappointed that I won't be there to dance with him,' _Iris sighed, _'But like Elder said…it be way too risky to go…even if Ash really did end up being my true love and I missed my chance…but that wouldn't happened to me,'_

"Hey Iris, Shanna!" the sound of Cilan's voice from downstairs snapped Iris from her thoughts, "it's 11:15, you have about 45 minutes before the Festival of Dragons!"

"Ah! We're running out of time!" Shanna exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend, snapped on the blow dryer and started to dry her hair again, "Iris, start taking the dry curlers out!"

"Right," Iris said as she tried to shove her worried thoughts in the back of her mind and started to help Shanna with her hair

Downstairs Cilan shook his head, "If those two don't hurry up we're going to be late to the festival," Cilan said to himself

The connoisseur, who had also dressed up for the special event, was dressed in a green and white jester's costume. He had on the floppy hat that was decorated with the jingly little bells and even was wearing the curved tipped shoes.

(Tg2012: IDK, I just think Cilan would look good as a jester :3)

"We can't be late, I promised Elder I'd help sell all those pies were made," Cilan said as he entered the kitchen. There he picked up one of the crates/boxes (tg2012: I couldn't decide between crates or boxes so you choose) they had packed the Oran berry pies (topped with whipped cream) in and headed towards the door as he walked past the living room he called, "hey Ash do you mind giving me a hand with these boxes?" after a moment Cilan frowned when he heard no response, he went over to the living room and poked his head in, "Ash didn't you-" but the connoisseur stop short and snickered at what he saw.

It Ash was dressed in the costume he had chosen for the Festival of Dragons. It was a red shirt that had grey sleeves, at the bottom of the sleeves there were red shirt cuffs and on his hands were gray fingerless gloves. There were buttons on the shirt but they were hidden by the gold trim that ran down the middle of the shirt. Wrapped around near the middle of the shirt was a simple brown belt that was secured with a shiny gold belt buckle. The raven haired teen was also wearing grey pants and navy blue leather like boots, and to match his boots Ash wore a navy blue cape that was draped around his shoulders.

(Tg2012: Btw, I got Ash's costume idea off the guy Conley from the episodes _Celebrating the Hero's Comet _just cause I thought it was cool :3)

It wasn't what the raven haired teen was wearing that made Cilan laugh it was what he was doing. Ash had his hands wrapped around the lamp post of one of the living room lamps, ad he was slowly swaying back and forth.

"Uh, Ash what are you doing?" Cilan asked

"AHH!" Ash exclaimed and whirled around, in the process he knocked over the lamp, "Cilan! What the hell did you scare me for?!" he fumbled with the falling lamp but it only resulted in it hitting the floor.

"Sorry, Ash I didn't mean to startle you," Cilan said as Ash quickly picked up the lamp, "it's just…what were you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I-I was just…um," Ash stammered, his face growing a bit red.

"You looked like you were dancing with the lamp," Cilan said with a chuckle

"Dancing? What n-no I was just uh…just fixing it!" Ash said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, you were totally fixing it Ash," Cilan said as he rolled his eyes and chuckled, "you just don't know how to dance, right Ash?"

"What? I know how to dance!" Ash protested as he crossed his arms and looked away

"Oh, Ash," Cilan said as he came over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, "just like I know when I guy likes a girl, I can also tell when a guy can't dance and is about to go on a date with a girl that you asked out to a dance,"

"UGH! Is it really that obvious, Cilan?" Ash asked, slumping over anime style

"Well you were just dancing with a lamp," Cilan stated

"Okay, whatever, Cilan I don't know one thing about dancing!" Ash said grabbing the connoisseur by the shoulder, "I already asked Iris to dance with me at the midnight dance and I don't even know how to slow dance! Cilan what am I going to do!?"

"Ash first calm down and get a grip," Cilan said shaking Ash off of him, "now don't worry, I know a thing or two about slow dancing and I _might_ be willing to teach you,"

"_Might?"_ Ash repeated, "what do you mean _might_ you were the one who pushed me into asking Iris to be my date to the Festival of Dragons anyway!" he exclaimed rather loudly

"Alright, alright no need to get worked up," Cilan said, "now all you have to do is put one hand on Iris's waist and with your other hand you're going to-"

"Guys, we're done!" Shanna's voice could be heard

Both Cilan and Ash turned to see Shanna coming down the stairs. The brown haired teen was dressed in a sky blue dress. It had a skirt that was puffed out in an umbrella shape around her hips, the shoulder part of the dress were also puffed out. Shanna had a gold necklace on to coordinate with the gold feather like design that was printed all over the dress. Shanna's brown hair, which was pinned up in a bun, was held together by a shiny gold band and her hair was dusted with some gold and sky blue glitter.

"Wow, Shanna, nice dress," Cilan said, "it looks nice on you,"

"Thank you," Shanna said as she bowed and then giggled, "I'm so glad I got this dress! It was the last one at the store and I couldn't let it slip through my fingers!"

"It looks nice Shanna," Ash said, "um…but how are you going to sit down when you're performing in that play, when you're wearing that big puffy skirt?"

Shanna blinked and then sweatdropped, "Oh…um…well I didn't think of that. But don't worry I figure it out!" she then looked the guys up and down, "You guys look awesome! Cilan you look amazing as a jester," she came over and started to mess one of the bells on his hat

"Um…is Iris coming down?" Ash asked as he peered up the steps that led to the second floor of the house

Looking up from Cilan's hat Shanna made a face, "She was right behind me. Iris aren't you coming down?" Shanna called up the stairs

Pressing her body against the door frame of her room Iris didn't answer. That voice, it was back in her head again.

_'You're still going to go to the festival, darling?' _the voice question, _'how foolish…you know about the full moon...but you still going to risk letting everyone see my rage and my amazing power?'_

"I-I'm not going to stay until midnight," Iris said in a hushed voice so no one would here, "just lo-long enough to have s-some fun with Ash at the F-Festival of Dragons-"

_'But you know…once midnight strikes…' _the voice in her head seem to cackle in a sinister way, _'I take over control…and whatever happens…will happen'_

Those were the last words that rung in Iris's ears before the voice of the princess faded away. But she still stood there pressed against the door post of her bed room, not even noticing how hard she was clutching it with her hands.

_'When midnight strikes…she'll take over and I'll transform into that Midnight Dragon,' _Iris thought, _'and there's nothing I can do about that…I need to make my choice...will I run off and hide in the woods like I've done for years…or will I stay at the Festival of Dragons and see if what Ash had said isn't true and to reveal that he truly is-'_

"Iris! Come on down!" the sound of Shanna yelling up the stairs yanked Iris away from her thoughts; "you're not having second thoughts about going with Ash are you?"

Iris gave a small smile, "No! I'm coming just give me a second!"

Downstairs Ash was trying his best to hide his nervousness. He had plastered a calm look on his face, but he could feel his hands sweating, his cheeks growing hot and his heart pounding faster and faster every second that went by as he waited for his purple haired crush to come down stairs.

_'Remember what Cilan told you,'_ Ash thought as he thought back to what the connoisseur had said when they were out looking for costumes the other day.

Cilan had given him three steps to make sure this date with Iris was perfect and he had made sure to drill them into his head. These three steps were keeping a conversation, allow for her to have control and to act like yourself. He remembered how Cilan explained to him how these three steps could lead to having a perfect date with Iris.

Step number one had been about conversation. Cilan had said that girls like it when you talk with them. The female gender is known for their love for talking, and that being pointed out Cilan recommend that he'd keep conversation flowing. The connoisseur had suggest that the talking should be on and off, not too much or too little but just enough so were there's no weird awkward silences.

Step number two had been about letting Iris pick some activities out for them to do while at the festival. Cilan had suggested that the choosing of activities should be balanced between him and Iris. He had also hinted that letting Iris pick first was a gentlemen like thing to do.

Then there was step number three, the most important step, to act like yourself. Cilan had emphasized on this last one because it was very important. Girls liked when guys acted normal, they didn't like being around people who always had a poker face up. Acting like yourself made a girl feel comfortable around the person they were with, doing this will ease any nervousness and could really make a big impact on how the date went.

(tg2012: man I'm good at this romance advice stuff…maybe I should be a romance connoisseur? Nah, too much work :3)

_'So all you have to do is remember all that and everything will be fine,' _Ash thought to himself, even though thinking that even made him more nervous

"Sorry for taking so long," the sound of Iris's voice made Ash look up towards the stairs and he couldn't help but let his mouth drop open in shock at what he saw.

Iris was dressed beautifully in a sleek rose pink dress. The dress's long sleeves drooped down over her small hands, the shoulder part of the dress rested just below her shoulders and there was a v neck collar that stopped just above her breast. The dress fitted Iris perfectly and showed of her curves, the purple haired teen wore a simple gold choker necklace to compliant the golden band that was at the middle of her dress. The skirt part of the dress was designed to look like a princess's gown; it came down to her ankles, and swished around, with her every movement, it had a design of glittery rose petals on it that shimmered each time one caught the light. On her feet she wore matching rose pink slippers

(tg2012: I got Iris's outfit from a picture I got off deviant art…I don't know what the picture was called but it was a pretty picture of Iris dressed like a princess holding a flower it's super pretty)

Iris's royal purple hair went down her back in beautiful bouncy curls. And her bangs in the front were curled and were gently held out of her face with a pink rose hair pin. With her makeup, hair and dress Ash wouldn't have been able to recognize Iris, if it wasn't for her beautiful brown eyes and lovely smile.

"Oh, Iris, you look even better than I thought you would!" Shanna squealed as he hugged her friend

"Thanks," Iris said with a smile, she glanced at Ash, "I love your knights costume Ash, it suits a little kid like you,"

Ash would have said something about her little kid comment, if it wasn't for the fact that he could find anything to say.

"You look nice Iris," Cilan said, "don't you think so too Ash?" but the raven haired teen didn't reposed as he still stood there with his mouth hanging open. Seeing his friend's reaction to how beautiful Iris looked, the connoisseur gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs.

"Ow," Ash grunted, but then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "um…right Iris…y-you look really….um beautiful,"

Iris smiled as she felt herself blush, "Thanks Ash," she came up to him and gently slipped her hand into his.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Shanna gushed

"Shanna," Iris said as her cheeks warmed up

"Well she's right," Cilan added, "and to make things even better you two coordinated your outfits perfectly! A brave knight and his beautiful princess, how charming,"

"Cilan," Ash groaned

Both Cilan and Shanna laughed at their friend's red faces.

"Well since we're all ready to go, why don't we head down to the festival grounds?" Cilan suggested

"Sure," Ash said, "oh, but Cilan do you still need help with those pies?"

"No, I'll have Crustle help me take pies to Elder," Cilan said going to kitchen to get the other box of pies

"Hey, Cilan if you want I'll ask Hydreigon to help," Shanna called, "besides the stand were Elder's selling her pies is the same direction to were the stage is for my play,"

"Thanks Shanna," Cilan said smiling at the brown haired teen

Shanna opened the door for Cilan, "I'm happy to help, besides it wouldn't be right if you took Mr. Prince charming away from his princess, now would it?"

"Guys stop it," Iris said as they all walked out into the bright afternoon light

The four friends walked until they entered the festival grounds. Just like it had been every year, there many stands with yummy smelling foods, and stands with different games to play with many prizes to win. There was festive music playing and all the people of the Village of Dragons were dressed up in renaissance clothing. Adults stood in small groups, chatting away with their friends, while little kids run about looking for fun games to play or a new food to taste.

"Shanna and I will go deliver these pies while you two go and fun at the festival," Cilan said

"Yeah, and don't forget to come by and watch my performance in the Midnight Dragon," Shanna added, "it's the last play and it starts right before the midnight dance, so make sure to come in see it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Shanna," Ash said as Shanna and Cilan started in the direction where Elder was

When they were gone Ash turned to his purple haired crush and gave a smile, "You ready to enjoy the Festival of Dragons, my princess?" he asked holding his arm out

"Why of course, Mr. Prince Charming," Iris answered linking her arm with his

* * *

Throughout the afternoon the purple haired "Princess" and the raven haired "Prince Charming" went around the nicely decorated Village of Dragons, enjoying all the fun the Festival of Dragons had to offer. Iris showed Ash her favorite game stands, and even though Iris completely creamed him at the game booths she chose he didn't complain. Like Cilan said it wouldn't be "gentlemen like" to complain about losing. And as for Iris she was rather surprised at Ash's reaction to losing, knowing that her Mr. Prince Charming was rather a competitive person. Both the purple haired Princess and the raven haired Prince Charming had tons of fun laughing, talking, winning prizes, and just enjoying each other's companying. By the time 6:45pm struck the sun was beginning to dip low in the sky, this painted the horizon a warm pink, with a hint of purple and yellow. (tg2012: the days end earlier in October…so that's why the sun is setting at 6:45…just a little bit of info…)

"Wow…the sunset…it's gorges," Iris said softly

"Yeah it really is," Ash agreed

Ash and Iris, now taking a break from the festival, sat on a bench which was in the perfect position to watch the sun set. The two were holding hands, something they had been doing all night, their fingers gently embracing the others. They both liked holding hands, it felt nice, warm and cozy…neither of them could explain how it felt it just felt…nice.

"Too bad the sunset only lasts for about twenty minutes," Ash pointed out, "then it get's dark and the moon comes out,"

"Yeah…" Iris said keeping her eyes locked on the colorful sky

"Oh! Hey, Iris um…I heard that the full moon is out tonight," Ash said looking at the purple haired teen who was dressed as a princess. He bit his lip as his cheeks felt a bit warm, "er…um I-I was wonder i-if you wa-wanted to watch it with me tonight…"

At this Ash felt Iris's grip on his hand tighten. He noticed how her eyes widened and for a spilt second as he saw, what might have been the look of fear flash in her beautiful brown eyes. Her lips that were colored by pink lip stick twitched.

"Um…Iris did you hear me?" Ash asked, arching in eyebrow

Iris let out a large breath of air, as if she had been holding it for hours. Turning to him she gave a half smile, "Um…yeah I-I heard you…I-I was just…I mean," she looked away and her smile fell and she gave a scowl as if she had just smelled something dreadful, before a smile was quickly glued back on her face, "um…I rather just watch the sunset for now…"

"Are you sure, the moon's really pretty and-" but Ash was cut off as Iris suddenly rested her head on his shoulder

"Ash…don't worry about the moon, I don't want to watch the moon," Iris said looking towards the sky. She took a breath, sighed, and looked up at him with her big brown eyes, "besides like you said the sunset will only last for about 20 more minutes, so I just wanted to spend those 20 minutes watching the sun set with you…is that okay Ash?"

Ash would have answered but he found that his tongue wasn't working and all that was produce was the sound of air leaking from his mouth.

Her large dark brown eyes twinkled as she giggled, "I'll take that as a yes," Iris softly said, locking her eyes with his, she snuggled a bit closer to Ash.

As she did this Ash found that he couldn't move, the intoxicating scent of her flowery perfume and her deep dark brown eyes, seemed to paralyze him.

_'What is Iris doing?'_ Ash thought as his face burned and with each passing second the purple haired princess was moving her face closer and closer to his, _'why is she moving so close to me?'_ he wondered as his heart hammered in his chest and Iris slowly let her brown eyes slip close and her lips puckered into a shape that was unfamiliar to him, _'Iris is so close to me, she's never been this close to me before and…her lips it's as if she wants to kiss me…'_

That thought sent panic rushing through his veins as he realized this was exactly what Iris was trying to do! Ash felt his breath catch in his throat, his face burn all over and his heart pound so fast it felt like it was about to burst from his chest. His couldn't take it. His nerves took over!

"Hey, um I-Iris!" Ash said, finding his voice as he pulled away from Iris and got to his feet

Iris gasped and placed her hands down on the bench from were Ash had just been to catch herself. Quickly Iris opened her eyes and pressed her lips together, slowly she looked up at Ash. She gave small smile to Ash.

Still not knowing what to do Ash stammered, "Er…u-um Ir-Iris how a-about I get u-us um…something t-to eat?"

"Um Ash I-I'm not hungry-" Iris started to say

"Oh, um I-Iris how ab-about I get us o-one of those…um…uh…Oran berry pies from Elder a-and Cilan?" Ash interrupted, in a hurried manner, "I-I really w-wanted to tr-try one, w-we could share it!"

Iris gave a half smile, "Um…okay sure. D-D you mind if I go with you?"

"NO! I-I mean I uh…you stay here and I'll get it," Ash said sweatdropping as he quickly started to back away, "um I'll be back in a sec.!"

As her raven haired Prince Charming quickly rushed off, Iris's face fell. She gave a sigh as she rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands, "I didn't work. Why didn't it work? It just should have worked. No it just _had_ to have worked!" she groaned

_'But darling, it didn't work,'_

Iris gritted her teeth. That voice, that annoying voice that made her almost want to rip her brain out of her head, it was the princess's voice, the voice that she despised so much.

The sound of the sinister voice of the princess, laughed, _'Oh, darling…I know this may be hard for you to believe but…you can't just force someone to love you…and trust me…I should know…'_

Iris didn't answer as she just clenched her teeth harder and forced tears from spilling from her eyes.

_'You can befriend him… hug him…kiss him…you can dress like a princess and curl that unmanageable hair of your's…you can do all these things,' _the voice laughed again, _'but no matter how hard you try you can't force him to love you…'_

"Don't you think I know that?" Iris hissed, in a soft voice so only she could hear

_'No…no I don't think you do know that,' _the princess's voice said in a tone that almost sounded serious, _'love comes from the heart…you can't just force it on someone…the person has to choose to love you and even if they say they love you…it doesn't mean anything until they actually express the action in which they call love…'_

"But h-he has to…" Iris whimpered, "Ash just has to love me-"

_'But he doesn't…'_ the voice bluntly said, _'and you and I both know it….I mean you heard him yourself…'_

Iris felt tears slip down her cheeks as she realized the princess was right Ash didn't love her; she had heard him say it earlier this afternoon. When she was upstairs in her room getting dressed for the festival, she had heard Ash and Cilan talking down stairs. At first she didn't really pay attention since they were talking about dancing and lamps or something like that, but it was when she heard Ash say that sentence it was when she felt like her heart broke in two.

_"You were the one who pushed me into asking Iris to be my date to the Festival of Dragons anyway!"_

That what she had remembered hearing him say; a simple sentence that only meant one thing. Ash only asked her to be his date to the Festival of Dragons because Cilan, for some strange reason, conceived him to do so. And that meant that Ash just didn't love her.

"But i-it can't be true," Iris insisted, still in a hushed voice, "w-what Ash said…d-didn't mean that he do-doesn't love me-"

_'Well he must have you heard him… he only asked you to be his date because of that green haired guy,' _the voice informed,_ 'he just practically said he didn't love you right to your face…'_

"N-No…he didn't…what he said didn't mean anything! Ash loves me…he has to love me!" Iris said, "i-if he didn't love me…h-he wouldn't have called me his princess, he wouldn't have called me beautiful, he wouldn't have had so much fun with me today at the festival, he wouldn't have-"

_'He also wouldn't have pulled away from that kiss…'_ the voice reminded her, _'you know full well that when someone's in love...they wouldn't pull away from a kiss with the person that they're in love with…'_

Iris felt her throat tighten; she knew the princess was right, "S-So…what if h-he pulled aw-away when I tried to k-kiss him…" Iris managed to say as she wiped away the moister from her eyes, "Ash only p-pulled away b-because he just wasn't e-expecting me to try and k-kiss him that's all-"

_'No, darling, he pulled away because he didn't want your kiss,'_ the princess's voice said in an unpleasant tone, _'he didn't want your kiss because he didn't love you! And you know-'_

"No! No, I won't believe it," Iris said, gritting her teeth

_'Stop lying to yourself!' _the voice snapped, _'he doesn't love you-'_

"I said I won't believe it!" Iris said again, her voice edged with irritation, "not until Ash comes to me and says 'I don't love you, Iris' to my face, I still believe Ash loves me!"

_'You…you damn fool! He can't love you! He'll never love!' _the voice now was screaming in her head,_ 'After what happened three nights ago when the half moon was out and he saw you transform! He thinks you're an ugly, hideous monster, so therefore he cannot love-'_

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed loudly. She sat there for a moment, her body still hunched over, her face still covered by her hands. The purple haired teen could feel people's eyes staring at her for her sudden outburst, but she didn't care because that voce was finally gone from her head.

* * *

Well that's I got for now! I'll update…soon, but anyway I hoped you liked it!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review


	6. Chapter 6: When Midnight Strikespt2

Sorry guys that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while! Just that with the holidays and all I kinda forgot about it. Anyway enough of my talking go on and read this new chapter of The Midnight Dragon!

**Ages: Ash:16, Iris:16, Cilan:18, Shanna:16, Elder:…older than 45 I guess :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 6: When Midnight Strikes…pt 2**

_'I can't believe how badly Ash screwed up,' _Cilan thought as he watched his raven haired friend walk off with an Oran berry pie in hand, _'even with those steps I gave him for having a perfect date with Iris, he let his big chance sail right over his head' _the connoisseur shook his head and sighed

"Is something the matter, Cilan?" Elder asked as he approached the stand he had been helping the village's Elder sell pies at.

"Oh, it's nothing, important," the connoisseur dressed as a jester said as he returned to his original place behind the stand's counter

"Are you sure?" Elder asked, "because your friend, Ash, seemed pretty worried when he came running up like that,"

"Yeah, I know but there's no need to worry about, Ash, he's just has some…girl problems," Cilan couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about what had happened about three minutes ago

_(Flashback, Cilan's POV)_

_"I hope you enjoy the pie," I said as I handed one of the Oran berry pies to a small brown haired girl who was dressed nicely in a puff yellow dress._

_"Thank you!" the girl said, handing me the exact amount of money for the pie, she started off towards her small group of friends that were nearby._

_"Elder, you weren't kidding when you said your Oran berry pies were very popular," I said to the old women who was busy taking a few more pies out of the boxes I had brought to the stand_

_"Yes, I know,_ _almost every year around this time of day, I would be down to my last two or three pies," Elder said she turned to me and smiled, "I must thank you for helping me bake extra this year,"_

_"Oh, well it was my pleasure to help you, Elder," I said politely, "we could have made a few more pies if Ash hadn't dumped that whole bowl of flour on his head,"_

_Elder chuckled, "Your probably right," she then smiled as if she knew something I didn't know, "oh and about your friend Ash, has he bought one of my pies yet?"_

_"No not yet-" but I stop short when I turn and see my raven haired friend rushing up to the stand, I chuckle, "well I guess he's about to,"_

_"Cilan!" Ash said, panting for air, as he stopped in front of the stand_

_"Hey, Ash," I said with a smile, "Elder and I was wondering when you show up to get one of the pies, we saved you one of the best ones and-WAHH!" I cried out as Ash suddenly reached over the counter and grabbed me by the wrist and forcefully yanked me forward_

_"Elder, I need to burrow Cilan real quick," Ash said, so quickly that Elder or myself could barely understand what he had said_

_"Er…um but Ash I-I'm kind of h-helping Elder right now," I stammered as I tried to wriggle my wrist out of his grasp._

_"I know you're helping Elder but I need to talk to you, Cilan, now!" Ash hissed between clenched teeth, "it's an __**emergency**__!"_

_"But Ash what, do you-HEY!" before I could finish my sentence Ash yanked on me from where I was standing, "Um…er I'll be back in a little bit…I guess," I called over my shoulder as Ash pulled me down the road_

_Once we were a good distance away Ash released his grip on my wrist. When he turned to face me I couldn't help but flinch when I saw this crazy panicked look on Ash's face._

_"A-Ash? What's the matter?" I asked, "Are you okay-"_

_"NO! NO I'M NOT OKAY!" Ash suddenly yelled at me as he roughly grabbed my shoulders, "I'M TOTOALLY FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! I DID EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME TO DO, I TALKED WITH HER, WE HAD FUN AT THE FESTIVAL AND I ACTED NORMAL AND STUFF!" he was talking so fast that I could hardly keep up with what he was saying, "I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT I SWEAR!"_

_"Whoa, whoa hold on Ash your talking way too fast!" I said, cutting him off, "just slow down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened,"_

_Ash removed his, shaky, hands from my shoulders and took a breath; as he exhaled his arms fell limply to his sides, "Iris an-and I we were on a ben-bench…watching t-the sunset," he began slowly, "we were ta-talking for a little b-bit….and then I-Iris put her he-head…she put her head on my shoulder,"_

_As Ash spoke I noticed that his face was growing redder and redder by the second, and he started to run his words together again._

_"Then Iris…sh-she looked at me and her bea-beautiful eyes…then I got ner-nervous…." Ash stammered, "she g-got so close to me…and then I just…I froze I couldn't breathe….I-I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"_

_"Ash, calm down, and get to the point already!" I said, "What happened-"_

_"SHE TRIED TO KISS ME!"_

_"What?!"_

_"IRIS TRIED TO KISS ME CILAN-"_

_"W-Wait, Ash hold on," I interrupted, "what do you mean Iris __**tried**__ to kiss you?"_

_Ash blinked, "I-I mean…she um…got r-really close to me and…" his voice started to lower in volume as he seemed to calm down somewhat, "and…Iris…she….and her lips….and then she just…"_

_"She just what, Ash?" I asked as my raven haired friend's voice trailed off_

_"Well…Iris tried to kiss m-me on the li-lips…" Ash said softly, his eye looking at the ground_

_"You kissed her back right, Ash?" I asked with a smile, feeling happy that Ash had finally gotten past the friend zone with his crush, but then I frowned as I received no answer from Ash, "Um…right Ash?"_

_"…Not exactly," Ash muttered under his breath_

_I arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean not exactly?"_

_Ash's face seemed to turn a deep shade of red, "I-I wanted to kiss her back," but he then looked up at me, that panicked look lingering in his eyes again, "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! MY HEART WAS GOING CRAZY FAST AND I FELT LIKE I COULDN'T BREATHE AND I-"_

_"Ash slow down!" I said, "you have to calm down and-"_

_"I pulled away from her kiss!" Ash said_

_"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted, grabbing Ash by the shoulders. Ash blinked at me before he slowly started to repeat himself but I stopped him, "Do you know what you told Iris by pulling away?!"_

_Ash just stared at me, the expression of fear, worry and panic was painted on his face, "N-No," he stammered_

_I sigh, let go of his shoulders and pinch the bridge of my nose, "Ash, now I see why Iris calls you a little kid," I muttered_

_"What Cilan?! What did I do wrong?!" Ash asked_

_I look at him, "Ash, there's one thing on a date that you just __**cannot **__mess up, and that is a kiss. When the girl our out on a date with leans in and tries to kiss you, you __**do**__**not**__ and I repeat __**do not**__ pull away!"_

_"Wh-Why not?"_

_"Because, a girl wanting to kiss you means that you followed the three steps that I gave you perfectly! It may also mean that there is a strong possibility that the she love you!" I explained_

_"Yeah…that's good right?" Ash asked_

_I give an annoyed sighed, he obviously wasn't catching on to what I was trying to say, "Yes, Ash, that is good, but if Iris leaned in to kiss you and you pulled away do you know how that action registered in her brain?"_

_"…"_

_"When a guy pulls away from a kiss on a date the female mind automatically thinks one thing. That the guys she's on the date with doesn't love her back!"_

_"WHAT?!" Ash yelled, "but th-that's not true! I like Iris, I mean I love Iris!"_

_"You and I both know that," I said, "but Iris doesn't and when you pulled away from her kiss Iris-"_

_"UGH! I'm such an idiot!" Ash yelled as he grabbed his head in frustration, "Iris probably thinks I don't like her now! Cilan why didn't you tell me about the whole kissing part?"_

_"Wha?! Ugh, Ash that step was implied!" I exclaimed, geez now he's getting me all worked up_

_"CILAN WHAT DO I DO?!" Ash yelled at me, "HOW DO I FIX TH-"_

_I slap my hand over his mouth, "Okay Ash the only way you can fix this is to get that perfect moment to happen again, and then you get that perfect moment, you have to make the move and kiss Iris," I calmly instructed, "if you can figure out how to do that your kiss will more than likely change Iris's about her likening you,"_

_"Okay…but how will I get that perfect moment to come up again?" Ash asked, his voice muffled by my hand_

_I think for a moment, "Oh, I know," I take Ash by the wrist and start to lead him back to the stand were he had yanked me away from moments ago, "you can come and buy one of the pies Elder and I are selling and them share it with Iris. While you two are eating start a conversation and try to get that special moment to pop up again,"_

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ash asked as I handed him one of the best looking pies we had_

_"I'm not sure," I answered, "but for your sake Ash, I hope it does,"_

_(End Flashback)_

(tg2012: huh, first time I did something in Cilan's POV and it wasn't too bad…I might have to do that again sometime…)

* * *

The tart, tangy smooth taste of the Oran berry pie along with the sweet fluffy texture of the whipped cream melted deliciously on Iris's tongue. Most times when she was chowing down on Elder's special pie, she would be smiling and stuffing her face, but this time around while eating it, Iris couldn't find it in herself to smile, not even a little. This was because her thoughts were once again troubled, which prevented her from enjoying one of her favorite desserts.

_'What am I going to do?' _Iris thought miserably, _'my plan failed and I have no back up…oh I gotta figure something out…midnight's only a few hours away…'_

Ever since the start of the Festival of Dragons Iris had been fighting with her brain, as she tried to think of something, anything that could fix her dilemma that was going to take place at midnight. Iris's first plan had been to try to make Ash tell her his feelings towards her. The purple haired princess knew that if she could get that information from Ash she'd be able to make a decision on what to do. If ash didn't love her the way she loved him Iris knew that she would have to deep into the woods and transform there. But if not, and her raven haired Prince Charming did love her Iris knew she'd have a chance of receiving a kiss from him at midnight when she transformed.

So all day Iris had been prying at Ash looking for any evidence that he loved her. It had been going rather well to, he held her hand, and had tons of fun with her during the festival but what happened at that bench, when Ash pulled away from her kiss, made worried thoughts form in her head. Did Ash love her? Or did he still consider her a good friend of his? Iris didn't know, and she had hoped that getting that kiss on the bench would make Ash tell her an answer, but he pulled away…did that mean that he didn't love her? Had she been mistaken about Ash being her true love?

_'It feels like I'm back at square one,' _Iris thought placing the last bit of the pie into her mouth, _'I still don't know if he loves me. And that means I'm still at that risk, if I stay at the Festival of Dragons, everyone will know my secret, everyone will be terrified of me and will absolutely…well despise me because of that creature inside me,_ Iris couldn't help but let a bit of moister build up in her eyes, _'I don't want that to happen…but if I go off into the woods…I may miss my chance at getting a kiss from my true love..._'darting her eyes up she stole a glance at her crush, who was licking his fingers that were stained with Oran berries from the pie, she felt blush rise in her cheeks but even so she felt her heart sink,_ 'well…if I even have a true love. Oh…what am I going to-'_

"You want it?"

"Huh?" the sound of Ash's voice pulled Iris from her thoughts

"The last piece of pie, do you want it?" Ash asked, pointing to the last small piece Oran berry pie that was sitting in the pie dish they were sharing

"Oh, I-I uh…" Iris stopped to quickly brush her hands across her brown eyes, "n-no you c-can have it Ash,"

"Are you sure? I remember how you said like Elder's Oran berry pies," Ash said giving his charming smile as he lazily brushed his black bangs from his eyes

Iris felt her face warm even more, "I um…no I-I full," Iris said she did her best to hide the look of sadness that she knew was visible on her face, "you can have it-"

"Iris you okay?" Ash asked a worried look decorating his face, he had seen how Iris had wiped her eyes and how her makeup was running slightly, "you look like your cry-"

"No I-I'm fine," Iris forced a smile onto her face, she pushed the pie dish towards him, "here Ash you can have the pie, I insist,"

"Um…sure," Ash said, hesitating slightly to eat the pie, as he ate he couldn't help but see an odd look in Iris's dark brown eyes , "hey, Iris are you um…okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Iris asked keeping her eyes locked on her fingers in which she was fiddling with nervously

"Because you see a little…um I don't know, distracted," Ash said

"I-I'm fine…" Iris stammered, as her shaky hands gently tucked a lock of her purple hair behind her ear, "I just….got a lot of things…on my mind,"

"Like what?" Ash asked

"Um…Ash it's n-nothing important," Iris said softly, "just don't worry about it…"

"It's okay Iris," Ash said that charming smile spreading on his face, "we're friends you can tell me what's on your-"

"No," Iris said quickly, "I just rather keep it…you know t-to myself…"

"Are you sure?" Ash questioned, "because you seemed kinda-"

"Ash no, it's…okay I-I just…"Iris's said, for a second the look of saddens flashed across her face, "I just…don't want to take about it…"

"Oh…sure whatever," Ash said as he stuffed the last bit of pie in his mouth

_'Something's wrong with her,'_ Ash thought, _'but I just put my finger on what's bothering Iris,'_

The raven haired teen wasn't stupid; he could tell when people were worried or scared. Ever since he had come back with the Oran berry pie, he had seen a look on Iris's face, it seemed like it was worry or fear or something like that. He had noticed how every so often her eyes would look wet and every time she wiped her eyes her makeup would look a bit smudged. On top of that he could see the look of sadness flash across her face every so often.

_'Maybe Iris is stressed…but I wouldn't even know why she would,'_ Ash thought, _'I mean she did say the Festival of Dragons is her favorite event in the Village of Dragons…I can't see why she looks so…worried…'_ Ash then blinked as an idea came to his mind, _'maybe all she needs is something…to lift her sprits yeah that's it…'_

"Hey, Iris?" Ash asked his purple haired crush

"Yeah, Ash?" Iris answered, looking at him as if she had just been lost in her thoughts

"Um…I noticed you seemed a little um you know…out of it," Ash said, carefully picking his words

"Ash I'm fine-"

"I know…I uh…just to help you feel better, I was wondering if you wanted to head over the large stage in the middle of the village," Ash said

"How come?" Iris asked, blinking her beautiful brown eyes

"Er um because I was wondering if it would be alright if we went to go see the Midnight Dragon play together…and um…." but Ash let his voice trial off as he noticed how Iris's eyes seemed to double in size

Slowly she shook her head and her lips started to move, at first with no words coming out, but softly a single words was audible, "…No…."

"I-I'm sorry Iris…I couldn't hear you I-"

"NO!" Iris screamed as she jumped from her seat

Ash jumped back in surprised, "But Iris I-I thought you said the Midnight Dragon was your favorite plays,"

Iris shook her head, "Ash I-I just um…." she took a shaky breath, as she pressed her hands, which her badly shaking at her sides, "I-I lied…"

"Lied?…About what?" Ash asked

"About the play…e-ever since Sh-Shauna came a-and told us about the pl-play I've be-been scared," Iris admitted, she looked down at the ground as a soft whimper escaped her, "I hate the play…I'm afraid of it a-and I've already heard it fr-from about th-three times when Sh-Shauna was practicing her lines…and I-I just…I'm just scared…."

Normally Ash would love to say "I told you so" but he could tell that now wasn't a good time, "Iris…I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know you were so scared of the Midnight Dragon play…"

"You pr-probably think…I-I'm a li-little kid…" Iris mumbled as she wiped her face from the tears that had started to fall from her eyes

"It's alright, Iris," Ash said getting up and slowly going over to her, he gingerly slipped his hand in hers, causing Iris to lookup. Ash felt his face heat up as her big brown eyes memorized him again, he took a breath before saying, "everyone has to be afraid of something…"

Iris turned her head away and didn't say anything.

"Iris, come on were going to that play," Ash said

"What?" Iris asked looking at him, her eyes wide with what looked like pure fear, "b-but Ash I-"

"I know you're afraid of the play, but it'll be okay," Iris saw that charming smile spread on his face again, "I'll be there the entire time…to you know comfort you,"

Iris felt her cheeks warm with blush, "Ash…I um…"

"Come on, Iris the play will be fun to watch now that we'll be able to see the other actors performance," Ash said as he lead her by the hand towards the center of the village, "and besides comforting a princess is a Prince Charming's job right?"

Iris could help but let a small giggle escape her lips, "Yeah…I guess so…I mean we also told Shauna we be there to watch her performance so…"

"Alright then it's settled," Ash said as he broke into a run

"Ash!" Iris giggled, as she was pulled behind him

_'Well…it's not midnight yet…'_ Iris thought as she looked up at the darkening sky, _'I should at least enjoy the few hours I have left before midnight…'_

* * *

Three hours. Three long agonizing hours was how long the play was. Each minute seem to last a lifetime, and with every few minutes that pass Iris was finding herself pressing herself closer and closer to her raven haired friend. She tried to ignore what was going on in the play but it was sort of hard to do when Shauna had reserved front row seats for the two of them. Iris had never seen her childhood friend so happy when she spotted them in the front row during the play, but at the same time Iris had never felt so scared. She wanted to get up and run as far away from the play as she could, but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

Ash on the other hand was enjoying the play. Not because of the play, since he practically knew it by memory because of Shauna practicing her lines all the time, it was because he had a strong feeling that he was slowly making that perfect moment with Iris. Every time she would scoot closer to him he made sure to hold her gently but firmly to make sure she knew that he was there for her. Ash could tell he was getting closer to that perfect moment towards the end of the play because by then she was always burying her face in her chest and whimpering somewhat. All he had to do was make the move and kiss Iris.

"Then she would roam about searching for someone to love the person. If she is able to find someone to love the person, even in dragon from, a kiss from the person's true love will ease the princess's angry soul and she'll go off in peace," Shauna narrated

Her last words made the audience burst into applause as the curtains of the stage closed.

"Wow, Shauna and everyone else did an awesome job on the lay," Ash said as he and Iris joined the crowd in a standing ovation the cast of the play bowed at curtain call, "don't you think so Iris?"

He smiled at his purple haired princess but his smile faded as he noticed something. Iris's face looked blank as she limply clapped her hands. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"Iris?" Ash asked

But Iris didn't hear him; her attention was absorbed in the sky that was above. Her brown eyes were locked on the large glowing full moon that hung in the sky. As she stared she could feel her heart racing and her skin tingling.

That's when she suddenly heard that voice again in her head, _'Tick tock goes the clock ten more minutes til twelve o'clock…'_ the voice sneered

Iris felt her breath catch in her throat as she realized the voice was right. It was already 11:40, it be midnight soon, and she still hadn't made her choice!

_'Should I stay? Or should I go? Should I stay? Or should I go?' _Iris thought over and over in panic

_'I don't know darling…'_ the voice said interrupting her thoughts, _'like that old women said…the choice is up to you…but whatever you chose…there's nothing you can do about me unleashing my amazing power…'_

The purple haired girl could feel herself gulping down air, at a fast rate. But she found that no matter how much air she breathed in her lungs still burned as if she had been holding her breath. Pure fear gripped her heart; the girl didn't know what to do.

"Iris?" Ash called for the third time, this time placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

But this action causes Iris to jump back and let out a shriek of surprise, she so startled she falls right over on her backside.

"Iris, you alright," Ash asked instantly getting down on the ground and helping her to her feet.

Iris says nothing at first before she nodded her head.

"A-Are you sure?" Ash asked, he received another limp nod, "b-but…Iris y-your shaking…"

Iris blinked as she looked down at her hands. They were uncontrollably trembling.

"I know you're afraid of the Midnight Dragon play, but I didn't know it would scare you this bad," Ash said taking her shaking hands into his, but Iris pulled her hands away and hugged her arms close to her body.

"Sorry I just…" Iris let her voice trail off, wishing that she could tell Ash the real reason why she was so scared by the Midnight Dragon play, "I'm…just c-cold that's all,"

"Oh…" Ash said, although he was slightly confused at how being cold could cause such a weird reaction like screaming and falling over, "hey, Iris were you going?" he asked as he noticed his crush was started to walk off

"I'm just…going somewhere to warm up…" Iris answered softly as she quickened her pace and hugged her arms closer to her body

"Well you don't have to go anywhere," Ash said reaching over and placing his arm around her shoulder, "I-I could help keep you w-warm-"

"Ash, no," Iris suddenly snapped as she shrugged his arm her shoulder, "I'm fine…I-I just eed to be alone right now…"

With that Ash watched his purple haired crush disappear into the crowd of people. That worried look still plastered on her face.

"Iris…" Ash said, but she already gone, he sighed, "great…"

* * *

"Please…c-can't you just ma-make an exception?"

_'You know I can't?'_

"This i-is the on-only time e-ever asked and I promise I'll n-never ask again…_please_!"

_'Darling, sweetheart…you know my answer is no, and always will be no,'_

"Please…c-can't you just give me fifteen minutes to spend with A-Ash?"

_'No…'_

"Okay…h-how about ten minutes?"

_'…'_

"Alright…f-five minutes! Please…I-I'm begging you!"

_'Stop it darling…you're embarrassing yourself,'_

Iris gritted her teeth with annoyance, because she had found herself sitting on the bench from earlier that evening (the bench were Ash pulled away from her kiss) fighting with the princess's voice which almost never left her head. But of course no one else knew that so they just thought she was a crazy teenage girl talking to herself.

"Please…please can't you just stop the tran-transformation," Iris stammered, "please…just for a few minutes…."

There was no response from the voice. Iris groaned as she got up and looked up at the sky. The moon shone down on her taunting her. Iris whimpered as she turned her face away and rushed through the crowd.

As she weaved her way through the crowd, the purple haired teen couldn't help but feel panic rush through her veins. This was because as much as Iris didn't want to admit it but she was afraid, afraid of what would happen when midnight struck. She was afraid of the horrible beast she would transform into, she was afraid of losing control of herself, she was afraid of that unstoppable rage that would be unleashed. And the power, that intense power that would destroy everything is sight, the purple haired teen was just so afraid. Iris didn't want any of it to happen, but she knew she couldn't stop any of it from happening, the princess's rage would be unleashed and she had no power over it. This is what she hated most about having the Midnight Dragon in her. She had no control over any of it.

_'It's not even midnight yet…but I can already feel the princess's power trying to seep through,'_ Iris thought, she quickened her pace, _'I just gotta go to Elder…maybe she can help me figure something-'_

_'Tick tock goes the clock,'_ the voice reappeared in her head, _'five more minutes til twelve 'o clock…'_

Fear gripped Iris's heart again, _'No, time…I-I should just get out of here,'_

Iris started off towards the center of town. She knew the only way to get to the path that lead to the woods was to pass through there. But as she did her face sadden; she stared at the large polished statues of Zekrom and Reshiram and the large open area that was already occupied by many couples waiting for the midnight dance to start.

_'I wish I could dance with Ash…but I can't,' _Iris thought miserably, _'I hope he understands…no what am I thinking he'll probably hate me for not coming to dance with him…and to make things worse I'll never be able to tell him the real reason why I couldn't dance with him-'_

But her thoughts were cut off as she heard someone call out to her.

"Iris!"

She turned to see her raven haired Prince Charming running up to her. She gasped and turned away and pushed her way through a group of people, hoping to lose him. But her attempts to escape were unsuccessful as she suddenly felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Iris, I finally caught up to you," Ash said, with that grin of his on his face.

"A-Ash let go," Iris demanded, as she squirmed out of his grasp

"Iris, were re you going?" he asked as she tried to rush off, he grabbed her shoulder again

"I'm going…somewhere that isn't here!"

Ash frowned, the tinge in her voice…it sounded upset and uneasy he didn't like it, "B-But Iris…it's almost midnight aren't we going to dance?" he was hoping there at the dance he could make that perfect moment and finally kiss her

Iris felt her throat tighten, "A-Actually Ash…I-I don't really want to dance…" she pulled away, knowing that she had only a few more minutes to get to the forest

Ash's hand fell limply to his side, "W-Why not?"

Iris forced herself to look away, that hurt look in his eyes was enough to make her cry, "I-It's because…" she knew she couldn't tell him the truth he'd never believe it (no matter how gullible he was) quickly her brain whirled for a lie, "i-it's because…I-I don't know ho-how to slow dance…"

Her lie had brought a smile to his face, "Oh, you don't know how to dance either, Iris?" he asked, he gave a laugh, "it's okay as long as we have each other, no one will laugh," he started to lead her out towards the area were couples were going to dance

"Ash, n-no you don't understand," Iris stammered as she yanked away

"What do you mean, Iris? You'd promise you dance with me!"

I-I know but I-I just-"

_'Tick tock goes the clock…one more minutes til twelve 'o clock,'_

"I gotta go!"

"Come on Iris, please you have to stay!" Ash caught her around her waist and pulled her close, the faster he got Iris to dance with him the fast he could give her that kiss

"Ash, no I-I don't have time!" Iris knew she had to get out of here, she could already feel the princess's energy welling up inside of her, waiting to burst free

Many of the other couples who were nearby gave confused looks at the purple haired princess and the raven haired prince charming as they wondered why they arguing.

"Ash, y-you gotta l-let go of me," Iris said, panicked

"But the dance is about to start,"

"I-I know…ugh…I-I just…" she shook her head, the princess was taking over she could feel it.

_'Tick tock goes the clock…it's time for midnight darling…it's twelve 'o clock…'_

"No!" Iris gasped; she tried to push Ash away from her but as she tried she felt as if she was being sucked away from consciousness

"I-Iris?" ASH asked as he felt his friend become limp in his arms

"Ash…n-no I-I," Iris shakily took a step away her head in her hands, but her legs gave out and she pitched forward, "uuuggghhh"

"IRIS!" Ash quickly reach out and caught her in his arms, bridal style. She just laid there her beautiful eyes closed, "Iris…are you okay, Iris!"

Many of the other people crowded around, all murmuring and wondering why the girl had just fainted. Ash could feel himself start to panic, what happened? Was Iris alright? But just as he was about to ask if anyone was a doctor he heard a groan. He looked down to see Iris's eyelids flutter open.

"I-Iris a-are you oaky?" Ash asked

She didn't answer she just stared at him. Then slowly an odd sinister looking smile curled on her lips. Ash blinked, why did that look in Iris's eyes look so...scary?

"Darling…" Iris said, "I'm fine,"

Ash felt his heart almost stop. That voice, it was that cold sinister voice from before. Ash dropped Iris on the ground and scrabbled backwards.

"What…who…where's Iris," he asked

Iris just shook her head as she slowly stood up, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…don't you know dropping a lady…is rude…especially if this lady is a princess?"

"Where's Iris?!" Ash asked, yelling this time

The purple haired teen, the girl that he loved just laughed an evil sounding laugh. She then looked at the ground her face covered by shadows, "Iris…there's no Iris, darling," she looked up, her brown eyes were now piercing yellow, "there's only me...the princess of the Midnight Dragon!"

* * *

What's going to happen next find out in the final chapter of The Midnight Dragon!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I was running ot of time (since I was finishing this in like CAD class again) Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: review people!


	7. Chapter 7: IMPORTANT

Hey everyone it's me again, Toadettegirl2012! And yeah, there's no new chapter of this fanfic. Sorry please don't be mad! I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be updating for a while. This is because, 1: I've just lost my USB that had all my fanfiction work on it (and I lost it at school so I really gotta find it T-T) and 2: my dad has a fire wall on my computer and that stupid fire wall thingy blocked the fanficton sight T-T!

Normally this won't be a problem because I use my school computers to post and stuff but now that the first semester's over I'm not going to be in my computer class anymore. But I am signing up for the second part of my CAD class, hopefully I get put in and then I'll be able to post again! Horary! But for now my posting will be limited…especially if I don't find my USB!

Anywho, keep the Negaishipping community going for me (hopefully by the time I get to post again they'll be more of AshXIris fanfics ;3)

So that's all!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012

PS: Best Wishes for the Holidays!


End file.
